PitchPocalypse
by TrulyUndecided
Summary: Tragedy and humor meet as our favorite Pitch Perfect characters join together to survive this thing called an apocalypse. Bechloe endgame. Set directly after PP2.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *Deep breath* Okay so! It's been ages since I've written or posted anything... I really do need to finish my other stories some day but hey! Here's a new one for everyone. While I've read a few fics that deal with pitch perfect being in some sort of zombie nightmare, none of them were really exactly how I was hoping for them to be. PLEASE don't take this as me saying they weren't good and I didn't enjoy them (because I did I mean how could I not). After some debate and a few idea's I figured why the fuck not. I'll post my own and see if anyone likes it. I'm not used to writing from this POV and I have no Beta as of yet so please forgive any mistakes. Constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm also posting this on an extreme lack of sleep so there may be an updated version out of the first chapter at some point lol. Anyways, enjoy and let me know if I should continue!

 **CHAPTER 1:**

The airport was packed, noisy and kinda gross, not to mention _everyone_ looked like they were sick in the Atlanta airport. The small brunette's face pinched in mild disgust as she stepped over a couple sleeping between departure terminals, a few barf bags casually sitting next to them. Shifting the heavy weight of her duffle bag that hung off her shoulder, the navy eyed girl looked ahead at the group of girls walking in front of her. Letting out a small smile the brunette thought back to worlds, which they had won only two days ago. It had started out as an impossible task but the Bellas' had managed to come together, new generation and old, to make the impossible possible. The pride she had for her Bella's was consuming, the group of girls had become the family she had always craved. She loved every single one of them and was honored to be called their captain.

"Beca hurry up! Were getting out of this pigs nest!" A large, very Australian, blonde girl turned her head back and shouted at her friend who had fallen behind. Beca raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but chose not to comment. She was far too used to the blondes antics after being roommates with the girl for 3 years. She shook her head and put a bit more pep in her step in an effort to catch up, she hadn't even realized how far ahead they had gotten while she had been spacing out.

When she caught up to the Bella's she walked next to Chloe, a ginger, but probably the prettiest ginger anyone in this airport had ever seen. Chloe smiled at the little DJ, the kind of smile that caused the corner of her eyes to crinkle and left her blue iris's practically sparkling. Chloe linked her left arm through Becas right playfully before looking away from the shorter girl, no doubt resuming her people watching at the large airport. And lets be honest that's the _only_ fun part of being in an airport for hours. Becas lips turned up at the corners slightly in a shy smile, used to how touchy Chloe was by now. Beca didn't even seem to mind it anymore, after 4 years of Chloe Beale hugs, cuddles and hand holding it would have felt _weird_ if the red head suddenly stopped. If Beca was being honest with herself, she would have been disappointed as well, she actually _liked_ Chloe hugs. It was like sunshine and butterflies or some shit all wrapped up into a simple gesture. _Ugh, when did I get so sappy_ Beca scoffed at herself, even rolling her eyes. _Whatever_.

"Shit... One second-" Beca cursed, shaking her head at herself as she had gotten lost in thought again. She unlinked her arm from Chloes and stopped walking. Fumbling with her luggage before dropping it on the ground, Beca slid her phone out of her pocket. _Why is my boss calling me?_ The brown haired girl grumbled to herself before clicking the answer button. The red head had stopped when Beca did, as well as the rest of the Bellas who wanted to wait for their leader.

"Hey, what's up?..."The brunette paused, listening to the other party on the phone before nearly dropping her phone, her hands suddenly shaking violently.

"No fucking way!" Beca screamed, not believing what her boss had just told her. The studio she had interned at all year wanted to sign Emily, the youngest Bella, and herself after hearing their song Flashlight a few weeks ago. The same song that had helped them win worlds. Beca had been so consumed by the conversation she hadn't even noticed that Chloe was now standing in front of her running her hands up and down the little DJ's shoulders in concern. Beca wasn't exactly acting like herself, the taller girl couldn't tell if the brunette was happy or about to loose it over something.

"Yeah... soon as we get back. I'll tell Emily, dude this is so awesome!" Beca beamed into the phone, her shocked features quickly replaced by shit eating grin.

"Tell me what?..." The younger brunette asked Beca, her hands nervously wringing back and forth in front of her because the older girls actions left the Bella's confused. Cynthia-Rose had approached Beca as well and was hovering next to the taller girl Emily, concern etched into her brown eyes. Their captain was usually, well, pretty reserved and not prone to screeching at her cellphone like a mad woman.

Swiping the end call button, Beca stuffed the phone back in her pocket and looked up at Chloe just now realizing how close they were standing. Beca grabbed Chloe's hands and linked their fingers and started jumping, damn near screaming about what had just happened during the must random, awesome, amazing phone call she had ever gotten. As soon as the other Bella's caught on to what Beca was so excited about they began celebrating as well, ecstatic for their two acapella sisters.

Emily now lay on the floor, fanning herself with her hands apparently in a state of shock while the older Bellas continued to hoot and holler around her, dancing with each other in turn and taking turns skipping and jumping over the hyperventilating brunette.

When Beca finally realized what she was doing she stopped jumping and spinning with Chloe who was grinning like a mad woman at her enthusiasm and had thrown her head back in laughter more than once. Beca felt a ferocious blush begin to crawl up her neck as she looked around. She only now remembered she was in an airport with literally thousands of strangers, who were staring and pointing at them at this point, some even had their phones out taking videos of them. "Oh my god we are so weird..." the small brunette mumbled, saying several more unintelligible things under her breath as she unlinked her digits from the gingers. Beca scooped up her bag quickly and ducked around the still celebrating Bellas towards the airports exit, hiding her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the brunette playfully before following her, jogging to catch up to the fleeing DJ. Chloe knew Beca wasn't a girl who like to be the center of attention but that's where she always seemed to end up. The red head couldn't help but wonder how Beca wasn't used to it by now considering how insanely talented the younger girl was, not to mention gorgeous.

As the two friends approached the glass exit doors they glanced back at the Bellas who had suddenly gone quiet. The girls laughter had now turned into discouraging murmurs. Jessica, Stacie and Cynthia-Rose were pulling Fat Amy off of a TSA agent who she had started to grind on during her celebration. It took all three girls and Emily's help to drag the disgruntled Australian out of the airport, while the remaining Bellas, except for Flo, were apologizing to the agent as they walked backwards towards the exit. Flo was yelling something about not being an illegal alien and had already ran past Beca and Chloe through the exit. When the group dragging Fat Amy got to the doors they could her the Australian insisting she had done nothing wrong and the agent had liked it and was going to ask for her number.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other when all of the Bellas were out of the airport, different shades of blue eyes meeting briefly before the two girls burst into laughter. "Never a dull moment with these girls... I'm going to miss it" Chloe sighed when their laughter died down. "Me too..." Beca murmured, feeling a pang sorrow.

* * *

Beca pulled the trunk open on one of the many yellow cabs that were waiting outside the airport, shoving her duffle bag in before grabbing Chloe's suitcase from her. The shorter girl pulled the trunk closed when their luggage was secure and both girls made their way around the cab, sliding into the back seat together.

"Barden University" Beca called to the cab driver. The older man, wrinkles lining his weathered face, turned to face the two girls through the glass and gave them a thumbs up.

Chloe rubbed her hands together and blew some hot air on her cold digits in an effort to warm them. She smiled lightly at Beca when she noticed the younger girl staring at her. While it wasn't terribly cold in Georgia during the spring, the nights could still get well into the 40's if not lower. Both girls wrapped their coats a little tighter and looked out their respective windows, watching as the cab pulled away from the still bustling airport. The other Bella's had gotten into their respective cabs and would meet them back at their house on campus.

Beca peered out her window, glancing up at the thousands of stars that littered the clear night sky. She couldn't believe she was signing with an _actual_ record company. Her time interning at Residual Heat had apparently paid off and now she was getting the chance to live her dream. The main office for the recording company was in L.A., of all places. _How fucking awesome was that?_ The little DJ's knee began to bounce up and down when her mind started to drift to a more negative place. The more she thought about it the more she had some doubts. Sure, she had lead the Bella's to win a world championship. But that was _acapella._ This was like, the real world. The world she had been dreaming about since she was 12 and had started messing around with songs on her moms old laptop. The world where dreams could come true and where they could be broken, cracked into a million pieces and her career could end in seconds. _What if I'm a one hit wonder? What if they don't like the music I produce? What if I get out there and they decide not to sign me? What if I'm not talented enough? What if-_

The brunette's chain of thought was broken when Chloe placed a hand on her knee squeezing it softly, effectively stopping the nervous twitch.

"Beca... You're going to be great. You already _are_ great! Your music is amazing. I swear on my grandmothers grave that the playlist you sent me is _the_ most listened to thing on my phone, not to mention the other Bellas" The ginger spoke softly and smiled, rubbing her thumb back and forth on Beca's inner thigh, causing the younger girl's cheeks to flush with heat. Chloe has a habit of making the brunette feel comfortable and awkward simultaneously at times. Beca still doesn't understand that part of their friendship but she deals.

"Uhh... Chlo', thanks but can you maybe... not..." Beca gestures with her eyes down to where Chloe's hand was placed on her leg, a little further up than it should be and what she was doing with it. They were so not playing firetruck right now. Not that the ginger hadn't made her in the past. It was purely for Chloes amusement at the expense of Becas terror.

"Hmm?... Oh! Yeah, sorry!" Chloe smiled sheepishly, giving Beca's leg a soft squeeze before letting go.

"But seriously Beca, you're the most talented person I have ever met. Well, there was this stripper at my brothers bachelor party a few years ago, she was _really_ talented too...but..." Chloe drifted off, apparently lost in thought her eyebrows cinched together in concentration. Beca's eyebrows had risen exceptionally high on her forehead at Chloe's strange confession. The younger girl continued to stare at the red head, leaning slightly back in her seat.

"Bec's you're still more talented than she was, don't worry! Really, you're going to be aca-awesome in L.A... When do you have to leave again?" The ginger grinned at Beca, ignoring the DJ's reaction to her stripper comment and giving a reassuring smile. _What, she_ _ **was**_ _really talented_ Chloe mused to herself. _I didn't even know a human body could bend that way._

"Emily and I leave in 2 days so... Wednesday?" Beca shrugged almost sadly. She was supposed to be excited! She _was_ excited, but the small brunette couldn't help but feel bummed that she was leaving her Bella's behind so quickly so to speak. Beca had wanted to stay at the house with her friends and have a week long celebration, like they had talked about on the plane ride home. Not to mention she still had to pass her final exams and she had been missing a _lot_ of school at this point. _Since when do I care so much about school? Since you spent four years working for a fucking degree._ Beca snickered at herself.

"We'll celebrate when you get back Beca, you're only going to be gone for a week or so right? We'll wait for you, I promise". Chloe grabbed her best friends hand, linking their fingers and squeezing gently. The DJ shook her head slightly, pushing away her worries. Chloe always knew what to say to make her feel better. The two girls held hands for the remainder of the ride home, a comfortable silence filling the cab.

* * *

"Becawww!" was shouted down the airport hallway by an enthusiastic brunette boy who had his hands cupped in front of his mouth, making himself impossibly louder. He dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie with a green backpack tossed over one shoulder. Beside him jogged another brown haired boy who was dressed similarly, wearing a maroon trebelmakers hoodie. Even before the first boy shouted obnoxiously the boys had already drawn the ire of other travelers, bumping into several so far in their haste to catch up to their girlfriends.

Beca and Emily stopped to look behind them at the familiar sound, watching as two boys ran down the hallway towards them, jumping over several other travelers who were resting on the floor against the wall. If Beca thought there were a lot of sick people traveling in Atlanta a few days ago they had nothing on LAX. Numerous people could be spotted in the airport curled up, barf bags somewhere near them and their pale disheveled selves looking absolutely miserable. Beca had received an email from the university on her phone that morning about some bad bug going around, no one really knew what it was yet. Apparently Barden had even canceled classes for the rest of the week.

Beca and Emily had made sure to bring a small bottle of hand sanitizer with them and had been extra careful to avoid anyone who looked mildly ill. The _last_ thing they needed was to be sick. Beca honestly hadn't thought to much about it, but the other sick passengers on the plane made her glad that they had at least brought the sanitizer, all that coughing and barfing were enough to make Beca want to bathe in the liquid by the time the plane landed. To say the two friends had been elated to sit in first class away from everyone would be an understatement.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Beca mumbled in mild shock when she finally recognized that it was her boyfriend who was running towards her, Benji hot on his heels. Realizing Jesse wasn't going to stop she dropped her duffle bag on the floor as he scooped her into a bone crushing hug and spun her around in a circle. When the small girl had been set down and could breathe again she noticed Emily and Benji to her left hugging and whispering to one another, all shy smiles and cute laughs. Beca shook her head at the two, she swore that that boy would follow Emily to the ends of the earth. He had been head over heals for Emily since the beginning of the year. The two were now officially a couple after Benji had surprised Emily at worlds, and Beca was happy for her friends. Benji was a sweet guy, he had been a really good friend to Jesse and herself since they met freshman year of college. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to Jesse who was still beaming at her.

"So! How do you like your surprise?" Jesse wiggled his eyebrows, picking up his girlfriends bag and hefting it onto his available shoulder.

"Well, I can't say that I was expecting it. I mean, how did you even get here- wait that was a stupid question, airport, but why did you follow us to L.A.?" Beca questioned, beginning to walk forwards again towards the airports exit. It's not that she wasn't happy to see Jesse, he's been a great boyfriend the past few years and their fights had been minimal. She just wasn't expecting to see him so soon after they had said their goodbyes at his apartment the previous night.

The brunette boy had been admiring Beca while she was replying, her black and blue plaid shirt and dark skinny jeans made her navy eyes stand out more than they already did. He would never get tired of looking at her eyes, the were a constant source of amazement for him.

"Well... Benji and I were talking after we said our goodbyes yesterday..." Jesse grinned at his friend, who now had his arm around Emilys' shoulders and was listening in on the conversation. "We were talking and decided hey! Whats one week off from school? We should come and support you and wouldn't it be awesome if it was a surprise? Besides you said yourself you two were just going to be doing boring paperwork stuff, signing contracts and meeting agents. We thought we could hit the town and show you girls how to have some fun while your here!" Beca made a face at that last part, raising an eyebrow at Jesse.

"Who said I don't know how to have fun? This is _L.A.,_ they practically invented fun" The brown haired girl stopped walking to mock glare at her boyfriend, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Beca, last year when you said you wanted to go out for your birthday we ended up going to a movie theater..." Jesse trailed off, looking expectantly at Beca.

"And your point is?..." Beca deadpanned.

"You only wanted popcorn and twizzlers! You didn't even want to see a movie!" Beca's boyfriend yelled in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air causing the brunette girl to throw her head back in laughter.

"Dude! It's not my fault the grocery store by campus quit selling twizzlers, and I only got the popcorn so you wouldn't complain Jesse" Beca smirked, Jesse now looking at her like he was about to have an aneurysm at his girlfriends confession.

"Oh my god look!" Emily suddenly squealed in delight disrupting the couples banter. The younger brunette began clapping her hands together excitedly before pointing at a man holding a sign about 20 feet ahead of their small group. The white sign read "Welcome to L.A. Beca Mitchell and Emily Junk" in bold red letters. _Holy fuck dude_ Beca thought to herself. They even had a sign guy waiting for them!

Beca and Emily shared a high five before walking in front of the boys and approached the sign holder. He looked a few years older than Beca and wore loose fitting clothes and kept his shaggy blonde hair tucked up into a manbun. The guy had a nice smile, if not a bit nervous but looked friendly enough when they stopped in front of him. "Beca and Emily?" the surfer dude questioned in a deep voice, seeming to know who they were already.

"Yup that's us! Beca and Emily, Mitchell and Junk, Junk and Beca-" Beca elbowed Emily quickly and smiled at the man in front of them with her eyebrows raised. She meant to come off as sweet but could only manage so much without laughing at how nervous Emily suddenly was.

"Rad, follow me dudes I have the van parked out front! We'll go over some stuff when we get situated..." the blond haired man mumbled his last few words and turned away from the group, raising a hand over his head in a follow gesture.

The two brunette girls looked at each other, then back at their respective boyfriends and smiled before following after the driver.

Beca fell back onto the plush bed that was laid out in the middle of, quite literally, the largest hotel room she had ever seen. The small DJ glanced to her left, admiring the view of the city for a moment while she stretched her arms above her head. The buildings were all lit up in different colors at this hour and no doubt the streets were still filled with people. The hotel they were staying at wasn't far from LAX. If Beca looked hard enough she could see planes landing and taking off in the distance. The landing strips lite up in blues and greens, blending with the city lights that reflected off the bay window.

The brunette frowned to herself, and looked away from the window. She directed her eyes to the ceiling above her and sighed. When the driver said he needed to go over some stuff with them it wasn't exactly what she had been expecting. The driver, who introduced himself as Steven, said people were acting, well, crazy. He said he didn't know if it was a full moon, if something was in the water or maybe some bad drugs were going around. Mostly the people acting crazy were supposedly the ones who had been sick for the past week. They had started acting violently towards one another, getting into fights in the streets and other public places. Steven even said that when he was on his way to pick them up the radio had said there had even been some deaths reported. Stevens' boss at Residual Heat had actually called him and told him to make sure the two Bella's didn't leave their hotel that night or possibly the next few days. At least until the police could get a handle on what was going on and get these sick people into hospitals.

It hadn't been but a few seconds after they had loaded up the van at LAX that two men a few cars in front of them started going at it. One appeared to be sick, pasty skin, red rimmed eyes, the works. And the other looked just as ill, if not more so than the first man. The one wearing a black jacket had suddenly screamed something unintelligible and lunged out and shoved the other males head against the side of a sedan, effectively cracking the glass. The Barden students in the car and the driver had jumped at the sudden fight, which quickly escalated into an all out brawl on the curb. TSA agents had rushed to both parties involved but seemed to be struggling to contain either man as they kept pulling towards one another. Their teeth had been barred at one another and they were both screaming at this point.

Before they could see anything else Steven had quickly driven off, away from the airport. Beca wouldn't say she was shaken from the incident, but it did make her question what the fuck was going on because this shit wasn't normal. She had seen so called flu bugs go around before, the avian flu, swine flu, you name it. Sure a few people died, and some schools got canceled, but this was _different._ People were literally loosing their shit and trying to murder each other. Emily had been the most affected from their small group, she'd never seen anyone fight like that before and didn't know how to react so she mostly stayed quiet and tucked herself into Benji's arms trying to ignore the world outside their van. Beca can't say she blamed her friend. Coming to L.A. was supposed to be _acamazing,_ it was supposed to be a _dream come true._ They hadn't been there for more than a few hours and things weren't exactly looking up.

The navy eyed girl was lost. She felt like at this point in her life she was ready for whatever life had to throw at her. Beca had overcome every obstacle set in her path, she had fought for what she believed in and won _more than once._ Her confidence was wavering, how was she supposed to fight this new battle? All of these people were suddenly fighting over _what,_ being sick? It didn't make any sense.

Beca had turned on the news as soon as she and Jesse made it to their hotel room. The flat screen flashed images that showed absolute chaos now. It's like law enforcement, firefighters, pretty much every first responder the brunette could think of looked to be getting overrun from more and more people losing their shit. There were just so _many_ of them, how could this be so wide spread? _Was there anyone she knew that was sick like this?_ Beca shuddered at the thought, curling onto her side. She sent a quick a littler prayer to whoever was listening that her family and friends stayed safe. The worst part about it was that it wasn't just here in L.A.

Florida, New York, Washington D.C... Pretty much all of the major cities of America. They were all experiencing the same thing. On their way to the hotel Steven had to drive around more than one group of people fighting. A few of the individuals on the street had even turned towards them and walked up to their vehicle, banging on the windows harshly before Steven could drive off. And they all looked just like the two men did at the airport, only their ears seemed to have blood running out of them.

They didn't see many others braving the roads, just the occasional car coasting around just as cautiously as they were. The group from Barden also didn't see many so called normal people walking around anymore either. Apparently they were smart and found some place to wait whatever this was out.

When they had made it to the hotel in one piece, the driver had pulled into a well lit parking deck. There were multiple security guards waiting at the entrance who looked just as nervous as the group in the car felt. Almost all of the members had a baton out, clenched tightly in both hands.

After they parked Steven had helped them get their luggage inside, he explained that he was going to stay in the hotel lobby tonight. He didn't feel like the roads were safe enough for him to drive on anymore than he already had.

Beca turned her attention back to the large flat screen, watching a pretty blonde woman talk about the current epidemic. Sitting up the small brunette looked down at Jesse, who was seated on the floor, leaning against the bed. He hadn't said much since they had arrived at the hotel. Beca didn't think he had taken his eyes off the news since she clicked on the television. She wanted to comfort him, but she wasn't sure how in this situation. Hell, Beca didn't even know how to comfort herself most of the time, but she had to try for Jesse. He had followed her all the way out here to _support_ her. And now he was away from his family when they might need him most. The petite girl slid down the side of the bed and sat next to her boyfriend indian style. Wrapping her arm around his waste she placed her head on his shoulder.

Breaking news flashed at the bottom of the screen in red, causing the blonde woman to pause.

"The president of the united states has issued a state of emergency. Due to the unknown nature or the cause of this new illness, he is requesting people stay inside their residence or find someplace safe until the issue is resolve-" the broadcast cut out to play an emergency message, a loud beeping filling the hotel room as the mechanical voice played out the same message the newswoman had just spoke. The message continued to play on repeat, and after several minutes Beca stood up and shut the television off growing tired of the obnoxious tones. The brunette ran a hand through her hair. This wasn't how L.A. was supposed to go. She and Emily were supposed to sign their fucking contracts in the morning. They were going to get managers and become famous. _This was such bullshit_.

The worse part about all this to Beca was that there was _literally_ nothing she could do to fix it. It was a giant fucking shit storm that everyone she loved was in the middle of. And of _course_ it had perfect fucking timing, the illness or whatever the fuck it was.

Beca needed to think. The small girl needed to _do_ something, she just didn't know what. She ran both her hands through her hair in frustration several times before resting her fingers on her temples, trying to massage the headache away that was forming. The brunette had to change her priorities. _For fuck sakes, what do I do? What_ _ **can**_ _I do?_

As much as she'd love to just pretend this shit wasn't happening and in a few days she would be officially hired by Residual Heat, Beca knew realistically that that dream wasn't going to happen now. The message on the news had said they needed to get someplace safe, she wouldn't exactly call being in the middle of a city with a bunch of crazy fucks safe.

And suddenly Beca found her new priority, keeping her friends safe. _THAT_ was her new dream. It had to be. She owed it to her friends, she got them into this mess and she was going to get them out the DJ promised herself.

"What do we do Beca?" Jesse whispered at the girl who was standing in front of him.

"We..." Beca paused, dropping her hands to her side. She turned to face the brown haired boy who looked lost, unsure of himself even. This is probably the first time Beca had ever seen Jesse not his confident self since they began their relationship. It threw her for a moment, she didn't know what to say to him. The silence was heavy as the gears in her brain began grinding away. The small brunette watched his brown eyes rove over hers, practically begging her to speak.

Something sparked in Beca, she needed to make sure he was safe, he _deserved_ to be safe from all of this. The little DJs' heart began to beat wildly, she wanted no _needed_ to make sure all her Bella's would be safe as well. They were her family and she wasn't going to let anything happen to them, even if she had to cross a continent. She was their _leader._ Beca clenched her fists tightly, her nails digging into her palms almost painfully.

Jesse noticed the change in the brunette, in her posture, she had squared her shoulders and looked absolutely _fierce_ in that moment.

Beca spotted her discarded phone where she had left it on the bed. A plan was forming in her mind, surely it was _insane_ but if it worked... Maybe she could keep everyone safe.

There was only one place she could think of that would be safe for the long term and had the supplies to wait out whatever _this_ was.

"We find a way back to Georgia Jesse" Beca stated firmly, causing the boy on the floor to look up at her warily.

The brunette snatched her phone off the bed and dialed Chloe. If she could count on anyone to help her with this, to make sure her Bella's would _listen,_ it was the older girl.

"Beca? Hey what's up? How's L.A.?" Chloe yawned into the phone, obviously having been asleep at the late hour. Beca sighed, she hated to be the bringer of bad news but she needed to let Chloe know what was going on and how serious it was. Hopefully Atlanta wasn't as bad as L.A. yet but Beca needed her friend to be prepared.

"Turn on the news Chlo'... There's something you have to see" Beca murmured, she didn't how to explain something like this to Chloe so the brunette figured it would be easier to show her.

"Okay, this isn't about that bug thing is it? I got the email about classes already" Chloe questioned, but did what Beca asked. She set the phone down and went searching for the television remote in her bedroom. Clicking the flat screen on and turning to channel 3, the ginger picked the phone back up and plopped back down onto her bed. She was about to ask Beca what she was looking for but it quickly became apparent. While she had been sleeping, the united states was falling apart. The attacks in the streets were quickly turning into deadly assaults. Police were having to shoot people to protect others, only to have the ones they were protecting attack them while their backs were turned. To say the news footage was disturbing would be an understatement to Chloe.

"What the fuck is this Beca?" The older girl questioned slowly, hoping her friend might have some answers about the terrifying footage being broadcasted.

"I don't know Chloe... I wish I could tell you what the hell this is but I can't. I just know you need to get all of the Bella's and anyone you love that's _not_ sick to someplace safe. I was thinking Aubrey's camp would be a good shot, it's only a few hours drive, it has supplies, fresh water, generators... Chlo... I just want you all to be safe. I'm going to try and meet you there with Jesse, Benji and Emily... And my dad, I'm going to call him and see if he'll meet us there too..." Beca drifted off, different aspects of her plan washing though her mind. Jesse was staring at her encouragingly, like he believed the impossible task she wanted to accomplish was entirely possible now after her speech to Chloe.

"But that's so far Beca... How are you-" the determined girl cut Chloe off.

"Don't worry about that part Chloe, we'll manage. I'll see you again, I promise..." Beca trailed off, her throat catching on the last word. It was terrifying to think that she might never see her Bella's again... To never see _Chloe_ again wasn't a thought the brunette ever wanted to have again.

"I love you Beca" Chloe whispered into the phone cradling it like a child.

"Love you too Chlo" Beca spoke softly before shutting off the phone. The brunette closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. It was going to be one hell of a long night. They needed to leave as soon as possible before it got any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter was a few thousand words longer than I thought but oh well. Maybe it'll be a trend since chapter two is longer... smh. To the guest reviewer: Yes this fic will be Bechloe! It just might take awhile to get to it (I mean they are literally on opposite sides of the U.S. right now!). While I actually like Jesse as a character and the banter between him and Beca, lezbehonest. Beca and Chloe have WAY more chemistry so yeahhhhhh :) Also, not sure when the next chapter is going to be out. I really need to tune back into life. Writing takes forever, especially when the chapters are this damn long.

Anyways enjoy, or don't, there's a bit of a sad part coming up. You've been warned.

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Chloe was sitting on her bed with her long legs dangling off the side. Her thoughts had been running rampant in her mind since she had gotten off the phone with Beca. The thought that stuck out to her the most wasn't what was going on, but what the brunette planned to do. Chloe was having trouble grasping that the little DJ was planning to come all the way back to Georgia. The airports were closed now with the state of emergency declared, was she going to _drive_ all the way back? Chloe scrunched her eyes closed, rubbing her palms into them gently before covering her face with her hands and letting out a long, very un-Chloe like sigh. Chloe loved Beca, she did, probably more than just about anyone but the girl was going to drive her crazy one day.

"Chlo'?" A brunette whispered from the bed across the room from Chloe's. Chloe slid her hands down her face and dropped them in her lap lamely. Opening her blue eyes her attention was drawn away from the other girl to the flat screen that was still playing the news. She shut the television off with a click of the remote that was next to her on the bed. The ginger turned to face her roommate, an upbeat girl she had been happy to call her friend the past four years. The younger girl was now sitting up in her bed, a slight frown marring her features as she looked at Chloe with concern.

"Stacie... I... You know how all those people were getting sick yesterday and they canceled school?" Chloe asked softly. The brown haired girl nodded slowly that she remembered seeing the email. Chloe barely made out the other girls gesture. The only light in their room coming from the nightlight by Chloe's bed. It was three in the morning and and sun wouldn't be up for a few more hours.

"Well things are getting really bad now. Beca called and told me we need to get off campus and I agree with her... The news, it's showing some really disturbing shit Stacie" Chloe conveyed to the other girl while running a hand through her hair nervously.

Stacie paused for a moment and studied the older girl. She was trying to absorb exactly what Chloe was saying. She had heard the ginger murmur goodbye to Beca on the phone, it's actually what woke her up in the first place. Chloe had sounded so serious, so sad, and that was definitely not the Chloe she knew. Chloe was the happy, bubbly, optimistic one of their group. Stacie wasn't a stupid girl, despite what some might think, so she took her time to process this new information. Stacie knew it was bad out there but she didn't think it was _get the fuck out of dodge_ bad. But then again Barden _never_ canceled classes. Even when the whole campus had that stomach virus last year and everyone was puking their guts up they hadn't canceled. Jessica had even thrown up on a _the dean_ and they still had classes the next day. So if Beca _and_ Chloe said they needed to leave, then Stacie was going to listen to them. They had always done what was best for the Bella's in the past four years and the brunette wasn't about to ignore that history.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Stacie asked casually before standing up and stretching her hands above her head, her short t-shirt rising above her hip bones.

Chloe was stunned by the other girls complete acceptance so quickly and had to blink her eyes a few times before her brain caught up with what the brunette had said.

"Soon as we can Stacie, would you mind gathering the other Bella's? I'll meet you all downstairs in a minute and we can go over the plan" Chloe spoke to Stacie with some confidence back in her voice. They could do this. _Chloe_ could do this. Beca had asked her to get the Bella's to safety so that's exactly what the red head was going to do. Beca had promised to meet her at Aubreys' camp so that's where Chloe would go. Beca _always_ kept her promises to Chloe.

* * *

"Dude!Just give me the fucking keys then!" Beca whisper yelled at the blonde haired driver in the empty hotel lobby. Everything the group said to each other seemed to bounce off the white marble floors and amplify the sound.

"It's not safe out there!" Steven yelled back, not bothering to keep his voice down and throwing his hands up in anger. He couldn't understand how the scrappy little brunette couldn't take no for an answer. He was _trying_ to be the good guy here. Even if the she-demon didn't see it that way. He was really starting to dislike Beca Mitchell and her friends. Why couldn't they just leave him _alone._

The group from Barden stood together facing Steven, disapproving looks in their faces as they glared at the stubborn man. Jesse and Benji had backpacks strapped across their shoulders while the girls had nothing but their leather jackets on their backs. The four figured it would be smarter to pack light given the situation they were in.

Beca walked forward a few steps, her face now dangerously close to Stevens. The brunettes blue eyes locked the blondes and they glared at each other.

"Give. Me. The. Keys!" The small DJ hissed before shoving the older boy suddenly, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Beca was beyond frustrated with this argument, they had been at it for well over 20 minutes and they didn't have time to waste.

Steven's face had turned a cherry red, disbelief and anger flashing across his features at the nerve of the little bitch. The blonde rubbed at his chest where Beca had pushed him, she was stronger than she looked. Steven glanced away from Beca and glared at her friends who were watching him closely.

"Why are you trying to get to the airport anyways?" Steven said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't exactly take on four people if they decided to try and force the keys from him at this point.

Beca ran a hand through her loose hair in aggravation, her navy eyes trained on the blonde in front of her, wanting to shove him again just for being an annoying dick. _Not to mention he's a fucking idiot._

"We've been over this already, Benji-" The brunette gestured with her thumb to the boy standing behind her on the left "-has his pilots license. If you'd _get your head out of your ass and listen,_ you'd know this. You'd _also_ know that we could use your help". It pained Beca to say the last part but it was true, none of them had been to L.A. before and couldn't exactly get around on their own.

"Help with what? _Stealing_ a plane? You can't exactly rent them and the airport is closed anyways." Steven huffed in exasperation, crossing his arms across his chest. _I can't believe this girl._

"We wouldn't be stealing it! Just borrowing it... And you've been to LAX _way_ more than we have. Is there someone holding you back or something?" Beca huffed out the last part. The brunette tucked her hands into her jean pockets and looking around the hotel lobby briefly before her eyes landed back on Steven. It's not that she _wanted_ to get arrested for stealing a plane of all things. Being arrested that one time in freshman year was enough for her, really, handcuffs are not her thing. However acquiringa plane was their best bet at getting back to Georgia. You didn't exactly have to deal with crazy people in the sky. Besides, it's not like the cops exactly had time to stop her with everything else going on.

The only reason Beca's plan would ever work to begin with was because of Benji. During the summer Benji had been taking lessons to get his pilots license, it was one of his childhood passions apparently. The curly haired boy only had his provisional license at this point but it was better than nothing. When Beca asked if Benji would be able to fly a plane (if they could get one), the other boy had paused and thought about it for a long while before nodding his head slowly in approval.

Steven sighed, he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. He had been watching the news in the lobby since the group from Atlanta went to their rooms. He didn't want to admit it but he was terrified. Somewhere deep down he knew that maybe, just _maybe_ this crazy girls plan would work. Then he could get out of the city too. Thinking back to the tiny terrors question, there wasn't really anyone he cared about here in L.A. more than his own personal safety.

" _Fine_. But I'm driving the van and _your taking me with you_. I know where a back gate is that we _might_ be able get in, sometimes it's locked and sometimes it's not so no promises." The surfer boy grumbled, making brief eye contact with Beca before he strode in the direction of the parking deck. Steven had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders were slumped in defeat.

Beca turned to face Jesse and gave a victorious smirk after Steven was a good distance away. "You changed his mind? Tell me I didn't just witness a miracle." Jesse raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend and grinned. He wasn't entirely sure why the driver decided to cave and agree to Beca's plan. The brunette boy thought they would be there arguing with the man till the end of time.

The brunette hummed in response, a crooked grin displayed on her face. She was just thankful that they could finally get moving. _I never thought I'd be happy to get the fuck out of L.A._

"Beca remind me to never piss you off or argue with you or whatever. I mean, not that I would try to in the first place, but like, if I ever did try just remind me it's a _terrible_ idea and I swear to god I'll stop" Emily laughed at her older friend, reaching her hand into the air for a high five.

Beca shook her head at the songwriter and smacked Emily's hand with her own. So far so good as far as her plan was concerned anyways, it took a little longer but at least Beca got what she wanted.

The four friends had caught up rather quickly to Steven. He was keeping a slow pace and hadn't reached the parking garage yet. As the group approached the staircase that would lead them to the van something caused Beca to pause and hang back from the group. Mounted between two hotel room doors was a fireman's axe, a metal and glass case surrounding the tool _._ Without a second thought Beca shrugged off her black leather jacket and wrapped it around her fist as tightly as she could.

At hearing glass break the three Barden students and Steven quickly turned on their heels to look at Beca. They watched her curiously as she reached into a metal box and pulled an axe out. It was made of wood and had a bright red metal head on it.

Beca smiled at the group sheepishly realizing her friends were gaping at her. _It's better to be safe than sorry right?_

"Beca you look like a mini lumberjack with your plaid shirt carrying around that thing" Jesse grumbled, bringing a hand to his forehead as if he just _couldn't_ with Beca sometimes.

The four friends looked at each other before sharing a small laugh at the small brunettes expense.

* * *

 _"_ What do you mean Jessica and Ashley won't come out of their room?" Chloe questioned Stacie, glancing up at the taller girl. After Chloe had finished making phone calls to Aubrey and her parents she had walked downstairs to the living room. She expected to see all the Bella's waiting for her but she was missing two. _Well four if you count Beca and Emily._ Chloe had sighed at that thought.

"Well, I mean I knocked on their door a bunch of times and tried to open it but it was locked. I could hear them in there though, it sounded like one of them was coughing. Do you think they're sick?" Stacie murmured with a frown tugging at her lips. She was worried for the two Bella's. Majority of the girls could never remember which Bella was which but that didn't mean they cared any less for Jessica and Ashley.

"Let's hope for the best" Chloe nodded positively at the brunette, trying to keep any fear out of her eyes. Beca had told her to not let anyone that was sick go with them, but how was Chloe supposed to do that if the sick ones _were_ Bella's _._

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go grab Beca's key. You can wait down here with the other girls and I'll get Jessica and Ashley." The red head explained to Stacie before heading upstairs to the DJ's room. When she pushed the door open Chloe flipped on the light. The room was pretty much how Beca had left it the previous morning, minus several shirts Fat Amy had thrown messily on the brunettes empty bed. _And was that a cucumber?_ Chloe shook her head. She _really_ didnot wanting to know why Fat Amy had a cucumber up here.

Beca's mixing equipment and her laptop where resting on her desk, as were her overly large headphones. Chloe sighed and went to Beca's desk drawer, pulling out a small silver master key to all the rooms in the house. Since the brunette was the captain she had the responsibility of keeping the key, and keeping it hidden at that. Luckily Beca had told Chloe where she kept a second key in the house, in case there was ever a Bella's emergency.

Chloe wished that Beca were here now, or even Aubrey for that matter. She had no idea what she was going to do if the two girls were actually sick. As it was Chloe didn't even know how she was going to break it to the rest of the Bella's that they needed to leave town. None of them seemed to know what was going on a few minutes ago when she had seen them downstairs. The girls were sprawled out all over the place having apparently gone back to sleep while waiting on the red head.

Squaring her shoulders Chloe walked back out into the hallway and approached the door across from Beca and Fat Amy's room. After knocking a few times Chloe waited for a reply, but when she received none she slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open softly. The smell hit her first, one of the girls had gotten sick and it definitely wasn't pleasant. The ginger had to fight the urge to plug her nose with her fingers. Chloe flipped the light on in the room and the sight before her absolutely broke her heart. Ashley and Jessica had pulled one of the beds into the middle of the room and there was a trash can on both sides of the bed. The two girls, who the Bella's had noticed getting pretty _close_ this year _,_ were curled up into each other on the twin bed. Both girls looked pale, their breathing was slightly uneven and Chloe could almost swear she saw a little bit of blood coming out of Ashley's ear.

Chloe was frozen in the doorway. She wasn't sure if she should even try to wake the girls, but she knew they needed to leave soon. _What if it's contagious?_ Chloe had to think about the other Bella's safety too, but this was _Ashley and Jessica_ , she couldn't just leave them behind. There had to be _something_ she could do.

Jessica's eyes peeled open slowly as she became aware that someone was in her room. She blinked a few times to adjust to bright light consuming her bedroom. When her eyes finally focused she could see Chloe standing a few feet in front of her, a tear weaving it's way down the side of her face. Jessica wasn't thinking too clearly but she understood why Chloe was upset at least. It was the same reason Ashley had been the night before when they realized how sick they were.

"It's okay Chlo'" the younger girl mumbled, causing Chloe to take a step towards her but Jessica shook her head softly.

"I can call for an ambulance or we can take you to the hospital. We can..."Chloe quit talking when Jessica moved her head back and fourth again.

"We tried calling last night Chlo, the lines were busy. We even tried calling the hospital but they said they were full and they weren't accepting anyone." Jessica whispered to Chloe, who now had several tears sliding down her face.

Wiping the water away violently with the back of her hand Chloe took a few more steps towards Jessica.

"Then you're coming with us when we leave Jessica! We _won't_ leave you two behind. You're _Bella's_. You're our family!" Chloe whisper yelled, her voice cracking at the last part. Her heart was breaking for the younger Bella who seemed so accepting of what was happening to her.

"Chlo', were not going anywhere you know that. It's okay though. I'm with Ashley and it's _okay_ Chloe. You should leave with the rest of the Bella's. Tell them we love them and maybe we'll see each other again someday" Jessica murmured, tears sliding down her own face seeping into the pillow she rested her head on. She had struggled to say the last bit, the blonde wasn't sure if it was because of the emotions welling up in her or if it was the fact that breathing was getting hard for her. Jessica was tired though, and she had said what she needed to say. The younger girl closed her eyes and was asleep before Chloe even had a chance to respond.

Chloe understood what Jessica had just done for her and it _hurt._ The red heads chest ached so badly it felt like a physical pain had been inflicted on her. Jessica had made the decision for her, she had given her a way out so that Chloe didn't have to blame herself. _Jessica didn't deserve this_ Chloe thought angrily, her heart in her throat as different emotions ran through her body.

The red head closed the door softly, locking it as she left. When it was secure Chloe slid down the door and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't want the other Bella's to hear her when she started sobbing so Chloe bit into the Barden hoodie that covered her arm. It helped muffled the sounds of her distress. The Bella sat there for several minutes, giving herself a chance to try and collect herself after leaving Jessica and Ashley's room. After several deep breaths Chloe knew she had to get up, she had had her moment to grieve for the two girls on the other side of the door. There were five more Bella's waiting for her downstairs.

Chloe might not have been able to do anything for Jessica and Ashley, but she'd be damned if she let anything happen to the rest of her girls.

* * *

"Where is everyone" Jesse whispered as Steven slowly drove around another abandoned car. Since they had left the hotel they hadn't really seen anyone. The security guards were long gone, and the few hotel staff they had seen earlier had all but disappeared.

"I agree with Jesse, this _is_ pretty weird. Even by my standards." Benji mumbled, gripping Emily's hand tighter.

Jesse smiled at Benji, he was at glad to have his best friend at his side. He knew he could count on Benji when it came down to it.

"Dude whats that? Slow down." Beca pointed to what looked to be a man laying on the sidewalk. Beca had sat in the passenger seat and had been the first to see the still lying man.

Steven scowled but slowed the van to a crawl anyways. _What is wrong with these kids, this isn't a fucking safari._

The man on the ground had red streaming out of both ears and his nose. His eyes were open but motionless and looked foggy. His white shirt was covered in so much blood that it looked mostly red and had begun to form a puddle around him on the cement.

Emily was the first to look away before Benji followed suit. Steven couldn't see much of the dead man from his position but he didn't care to to begin with. Beca and Jesse continued to stare at the man as Steven pulled away from the curb. Beca glanced at the mans face one last time, gasping and bring her hand to cover her mouth as the dead mans eyes flicked up to meet hers suddenly.

"Jesus Christ! Did you see that?" The brunette hissed and turned to look at her boyfriend, struggling to grasp what she had just seen. _There's no fucking way that guy was still alive._

Jesse leaned forward from the back seat so Beca could see him better and nodded slightly, his eyes wide in shock.

"See what?" Steven grumbled almost angrily. He honestly didn't want to know, this car ride was creeping him the fuck out as it was already.

Beca and Jesse didn't know how to describe what they had saw and they didn't exactly want to freak the others out more than they already were. Blue eyes meeting brown, the couple didn't have to speak to express their desire to stay quiet on what had just occurred. Jesse leaned back in his seat and Beca turned back to look out her window. Unfortunately the couples desire to keep the weirdness to themselves didn't matter. When Steven rounded the next corner there was pile up involving dozens of cars blocking the street further up. The wrecks weren't what drew their attention though, it was the mass of people standing in the roadway.

"Well I guess we know where everyone went" Beca mumbled, tightening the grip on the axe that had been laying in her lap.

Steven had slammed on the breaks when his brain finally acknowledged what was ahead, causing the tires to screech briefly on the pavement before the vehicle came to a stop. The sound attracted the groups attention who had been simply standing still, looking no where in particular. When the mass of people had heard the screeching sound their heads had collectively snapped in the direction of the van. It was the scariest fucking shit Beca had ever seen.

"Go! Dude go back the way we came!" Beca yelled at Steven who seemed to be in a stupor, his mouth gaping open repeatedly at the strange crowed in front of them. The brunettes voice must have gotten through to the older boy as he threw the van into reverse, whipping a quick u-turn and pulling down another side street. When Beca looked back in the direction they had just came from she saw several people from the group were now running behind them, trying to catch up with the van. _Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck are they doing._

When Steven had taken a few more turns and his speed only seemed to be increasing Beca put a hand on his shoulder, she had lost sight of the small group following them several turns ago.

"You can slow down now..." Beca tried to comfort the driver, but he only shrugged her hand off.

"The fuck I will! You saw those freaks back there!" Steven yelled, pressing on the gas even harder.

"Dude you're going to kill us like this!" Jesse yelled from the back seat, trying to talk some sense into the terrified driver.

"Shut the fuck up were almost the-" Steven was interrupted as the van smashed into something in the middle of the street. He applied the brakes a little too harshly and the car slid sideways down the street until it impacted a parked SUV. The sound was deafening when metal on metal made contact. The two vehicles were now crunched together, connected by the the passengers side of the van.

Beca was disoriented, her eyes were blurring in and out of focus and she could feel something warm sliding down the side of her face. Reaching up to touch the substance she flinched at the small pressure she had applied to the side of her head and pulled her hand away quickly. Blinking rapidly the brunettes navy blue eyes brought her hand back into sharp focus, there was blood on it. Beca's ears were ringing, the crash had just been so _loud._ She only now heardJesse and Emily yelling at her from the back seat. It took Beca a minute to figure out they were actually asking her though.

"Guys, I'm fine. I think. What about you?" Beca conveyed back to her friends. As far as Beca could tell the only major injury she had was when she knocked her head against window in the crash, it had been hard enough for the glass to brake. Otherwise she felt alright, her right should seemed a little stiff but that was it. The axe she had been holding had slid to the floor between her feet.

"We're alright too, Emily might have hurt her leg but we don't know yet" Jesse replied shakily, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. The wreck wasn't as bad as it had seemed at first thank god. The brunette boy turned to Steven and glared at the blonde man who was still clutching the steering wheel in shock but otherwise seemed to be unharmed.

"Jesse help me with Emily" Benji called to his friend as he opened the back door on the drivers side and slid out, offering his hand to the younger girl. Jesse mumbled a few select curse words at Steven before sliding out of the van after them.

"Dude, get out" Beca huffed at Steven when he still hadn't let go of the wheel. He really wasn't cut out for this kinda stuff, it seemed like he had already reached his breaking point.

"Mmk" the blonde murmured, unclipping his seat belt and stepping out of the no longer running car. Beca struggled to get over the center console of the van but managed as she found herself now sitting in the drivers seat. Grabbing the axe Beca joined the group outside of the vehicle.

"Ugh, ow ow ow" Emily hissed in pain as the boys helped her to sit on the curb behind the van under a streetlight. She didn't think it was broken but it still hurt like hell to walk on.

"Guys I don't think I can walk on this, I'm so sorry..." The brunette girl whispered, irked with herself at being an inconvenience in a time like this.

 _Fuck_ Beca sighed to herself. _Just what we needed._ It wasn't Emily's fault her ankle was busted up but the van was out of commission now so they would be walking, which meant someone would have to carry her.

"Beca your head!" Jesse shouted, striding over to Beca and grabbing her by the chin trying to asses the damage. The small brunette swatted his hand away quickly, the contact hurting her already tender head.

"It's fine Jesse, really. I'm not dizzy or anything it just _looks_ bad I guess" Beca grumbled as Jesse continued to pester her about the injury. When the brunette had successfully ducked away from Jesse, the boy had turned his attention to Steven.

"What the fuck bro! If you would have slowed down maybe you wouldn't have hit shit and we wouldn't be stranded here and my girlfriend wouldn't be hurt!" the brown haired boy shouted into Stevens face, spit flying from his lips. "What the fuck did you hit anyways!" Jesse continued to shout, his temper getting the better of him.

Steven was quiet for a moment, trying to recall what it was that had caused the crash. His brows crinkled, he honestly didn't know. He looked down the street from the direction they had been coming and back up the road in the direction they were driving. The blonde didn't see anything that could have gotten in his way. Striding around to the front of the van Steven felt bile rising into his throat, he didn't even have time to react before his dinner was splattered across the pavement. Hands on his knees Steven continued to retch and kept his eyes _closed_.

"Oh gross dude" Beca mumbled, approaching the older boy to see what he was looking at. When she saw what had caused Steven to loose his stomach contents her own stomach flipped but she managed to keep it down. In the front grill of the van was a person. The body of what looked like a young girl with long hair, maybe around twelve, looked like she had been sucked into the radiator. Her arms and legs were dangling at her sides, and her chin was resting against what was left of her chest.

Beca's heart was pounding in her chest. They had killed someone. It was an accident, but they had still hit this little girl because Beca had made Steven take them to the airport.

The brunette was still wide eyed, somewhere between a state of shock, disgust and guilt,when she felt someone put their arm over her shoulders. It was Jesse. She had been staring so intently at the little girl she hadn't even seen him follow her and Steven to the front of the van. Jesse's brown eyes stayed on Beca's face, he couldn't stand to look at the girl mushed into the front of the vehicle for more than a second at a time. Beca was glancing between Jesse and the graphic scene in front of her when she thought she saw a muscle in the girls jaw twitch.

 _Bullshit._

Beca shrugged Jesse's arm off of her and took a timid step towards the girl. As soon as she did the girls head snapped up and she _snarled_ at Beca.

The DJ stepped back until she ran into Jesse's chest. There's no way that girl could still be alive. But if she wasn't alive then _what_ was she? Beca's mind was still trying to grasp onto what the world was showing her when she heard Emily scream Benji's name from behind the van.

Beca reacted instantly to the sound and dashed back to where she had left her two friends on the curb. Benji was laying on the ground with one of those freaks from earlier on top of him. The thing had it's teeth clamped down on Benji's forearm and it's hands were scratching at his face. Benji was trying his hardest to push the man off but the he wasn't budging. Emily was pulling on the freaks shirt and hitting it in the back of the head with her fists but it's like he didn't even care she was there.

Beca didn't even think about what she was doing when she saw this, she just acted. This _monster_ was hurting her friend and she wasn't going to tolerate that.

The brunettes stride hadn't slowed since she first heard Emily's scream and she was going to use that to her advantage.

"Emily move!" Beca yelled at the younger girl, gripping her axe like a baseball bat. The still screaming brunette looked up just as Beca was almost to her and scrambled away from Benji. Beca swung the axe sideways at the mans head, the sharp side embedding into the side of his skull effectively splitting it's ear in half.

The thing slumped instantly onto Benji after the impact, releasing the boys arm from it's jaws in the process. Benji pushed the dead body off him and crawled away quickly towards Emily. He clamped his hand over the vicious bite mark that had taken a large chunk of skin from his arm and stared at Beca in awe. Benji thought he was going to die, that thing was so strong he never thought it would let go of him.

Beca was breathing heavily, gasping for air at times as the adrenaline continued to run through her system. Beca's hands were clenched to her sides, she had let go of the axe when it became stuck in the mans, no, monsters head.

"Beca... Thank you" Benji told her genuinely, his voice coming out a bit broken. It was a hard thing Beca had done, and it was a hard thing to be thankful for but Benji had his life still thanks to her. Beca just nodded in reply, she knew she had just done something she could never come back from. _And I'll do it again if I have to, I promised them I'd keep us safe. I keep my promises._

Beca turned to look at the two boys who had followed behind her when they had heard Emily screaming. Unlike before with the carnage at the front of the van where Jesse looked away, Jesse couldn't quit staring at what Beca had done to the man on the ground. The girl they had hit was an _accident_ butBeca had just put an axe in someones head. There was no _accident_ about that. On a practical level Jesse could understand why she had done it but on a _moral_ level? He shook his head in disbelief, avoiding eye contact when his girlfriend looked at him for reassurance. It's just not something he can give her, he wouldn't have made the same choice she did. There had to have been another way to get him off Benji without killing him.

"We need to get going... How far to the airport Steven? Can we walk it?" Beca asked solemnly, looking at the blonde. She couldn't understand why Jesse wouldn't look at her right now, she had literally saved his best friend and he was what, _disappointed_ in her?

"Uhm... It's right around the corner at the end of the street. If we follow the fence line there we should come up on that gate I was talking about" Steven murmured, glancing away from the navy eyed girl who was watching him. _Maybe it's not just the monsters I should be afraid of_. Steven thought to himself, a shudder running though him as he watched Beca walk over to the body in front of them. She and placed a foot on the mans back before grasping the wooden handle of the axe and ripped it from the mans head.

"Let's go then. Jesse, give me our backpack. I'll carry it if you can carry Emily" Beca motioned with her free hand to the backpack on Jesse's shoulder. The brown haired boy passed her the green bag without saying a word, still refusing to meet Beca's eyes as he stepped over to where Emily and Benji were sitting.

"Can you walk okay Benji?" Jesse asked his friend. Emily was just finishing wrapping a piece of her t-shirt around Benji's mangled skin. Thankfully none of the scratches on his face were bleeding.

"Yeah, yeah I can manage" Benji replied, willing some confidence back into his voice before pushing himself to his feet with his good arm. Jesse nodded to him and squatted down in front of Emily.

"Up you go" Jesse murmured as the younger girls weight rested on his back.

The group managed to make it to the airport gates Steven had talked about. They had spotted a few of the freaks off in the distance on the short walk over. Thankfully they were far enough away that their group was able to slip by unnoticed. It was easier to spot the monsters now after seeing the mass of them earlier. They all just seemed to stand there staring off into space when they weren't chasing something. Beca had taken the lead on the way to the airport, keeping her axe slung over her shoulder in the event she had to use it again. With a great deal of luck, Beca didn't have to use the tool before they reached the gate.

"Fuck. It's got the lock on it..." Steven hissed at himself, kicking the gate loudly before pacing back and fourth, placing his hands on top of his head. He hadn't really said anything since they had left the van and the girl that was still stuck to the front of it.

Steven went to kick it again when Beca stopped him by grabbing him around his forearm. He yanked his arm out of her hold and walked in the opposite direction, resuming his pacing and mumbling to himself.

Beca examined the maintenance gate. They couldn't crawl over it because of all the fucking barbed wire but maybe... maybe the ax could be helpful again. Beca shrugged off the green backpack, letting it hit the ground with a dull thud and walked over to the gate. Bringing the axe into the air over her right shoulder, blunt side facing forward, Beca brought the axe down as hard as she could on the lock causing a loud clang as metal hit metal. Sadly the lock hadn't budged after the strike.

"Beca" Jesse hissed at her and glanced over his shoulder. She was going to draw even more attention to them. Some of the freaks were pretty close.

"Why" Beca huffed, ignoring Jesse and swinging the axe down on the lock again.

"Can't" another downswing.

"We" clank.

"Catch" swing and more metal on metal.

"A break!" Beca half screamed the last part and swung the axe down so hard that when it connected with the lock the axe was ripped from her hands and bounced sideways away from her. Beca dropped to her knees and laid her forehead against the pavement, wrapping her arms behind her neck. "Fuck!" she howled at herself. _She had make Chloe a promise! Why the fuck wouldn't this god damn lock break?!_

"Uh... Beca" Benji called out to the upset brunette. When Beca didn't respond he approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder before squatting down next to her.

"Beca, you broke the lock" Benji grinned before squeezing the little DJ's arm.

"What? I did?" Beca sat up quickly, pushing herself onto her knees and inspecting the lock that was now in front of her face. Benji was right, the large steel lock was now dangling crookedly. The metal hook that had secured it had snapped after Beca's last hit.

Beca beamed at Benji, allowing the taller boy to help her to her feet. Beca fumbled with the lock releasing it the rest of the way and allowed the gates to swing open on their own. When the brunette turned to look at her friends she noticed that Emily had limped over to her and Benji. The younger girl was holding Beca's axe out to her and had a soft smile on her face. Beca gladly took the tool from her, it had literally been a lifesaver so far and she wasn't about to leave it behind.

Beca picked up the backpack she had dropped as Jesse crouched in front of Emily, lifting her onto his back again.

It didn't take the group long to find the planes that Benji would be able to fly. Benji explained that he wasn't able to fly a big jet liner that could take them all the way home but he assured them that a Cessna 406 could get them _almost_ all the way to Atlanta on one tank of gas and good winds.

When it came to planes Beca was lost, so when Benji asked them to look around the airport hanger for the Cessna Beca had obliged. The group had split up to save time in their search because there were dozens of planes being housed there. The hanger had large florescent lights dangling from the ceiling so they could at least still see each other or anyone else that tried to sneak up on them for that matter.

"Benji! This what your looking for?" Jesse had cupped his hands around his mouth to call out across the hanger to the other boy. When Beca made her way over to where he shouted from, she spotted Emily and Jesse standing in front of a white plane with a blue stripe down the side. It had a propeller on both wings and a least 6 rows of seating from what Beca could tell.

"Yes!" Benji exclaimed when he saw the plane, quickly walking over to it and popping the door open. The enthusiastic boy crawled inside and sat himself down in the pilots seat. As he was flipping switches a loud "Woop!" erupted from the cockpit. The group had joined him on the plane shortly after he sat down. Jesse set Emily down in the first row of seats. Before joining Benji in the co-pilots seat. Jesse smiled at his friend as the curly haired boy put a pair of large headphones on.

"We have a full tank of fuel and everything checks out!"Benji shouted back at his friends, turning to give them a thumbs up.

 _Maybe we do have some luck after all_ Beca mused as she pulled the door shut on the plane and locked it. Thankfully the large doors in the hanger were already opened so after Benji fired up the plane they only had to drive out. Benji came over the intercom and let them know it would be a few more minutes before they could leave because the plane had to warm up.

Beca plopped down in the seat across from Emily, while Steven opted to sit in the back of the plane away from everyone. Putting the backpack on the seat next to her as well as her axe, the small brunette unzipped the front pocket and pulled out her phone. After powering it on, Beca couldn't help as her eyes softened at her background image. It was a picture of her and Chloe taken right before she left for L.A.

Beca was rolling her eyes in it because she _hates_ pictures but Chloe loves them so she let the red head take it. Chloe was looking at the camera like it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, a shit eating grin on her face because she had gotten _the_ Beca Mitchell to take a selfie with her. Beca herself had on a crooked grin. How could she not though when you had the worlds happiest ginger as your best friend.

Beca shook her head at the memory, it was nice to be able to think about that after the day she had just had. She needed it. The brunette had made choices that would haunt her, but she couldn't let herself dwell on it. When their plane eventually landed near Georgia, this nightmare would continue the brunette reminded herself.

With a sigh Beca brought her knees to her chest, phone still clutched in her hand as she wrapped her arms around them. Benji had started to bring the plane out of the hanger now and was making his way to the runway cautiously. Remembering why she had taken her phone out in the first place Beca clicked on the messenger box and tapped Chloe's name.

 **Beca (02:34AM):** We're on a plane now Chlo'. Be careful and stay safe. Love you.

Beca quickly hit send before shutting off her phone to save battery and zipped it back into the backpack. She's not sure when the _I love you_ thing started with Chloe. It's just something that Chloe started saying to Beca every time they had to say goodbye to one another. Beca wasn't one for soft words like that but she couldn't stop herself from saying it back. She _did_ love Chloe. Jesse kept saying it was weird, but it was _Chloe._ So whatever.

Beca felt the plane begin to pick up speed as it prepared to take off so she put her feet back on the floor and clicked her seat belt on. Beca relaxed when the plane was finally in the sky and closed her eyes. She had 6 hours to get as much sleep as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sooooo it's been awhile! Sorry about that, life got in the way... Then I kinda forgot what I wanted to do with this story smh. But I'm back, at least for the moment. Last chapter was a little dark. Not everyone likes that sort of thing but, it will get a little bit lighter with more fluff and humor as it goes so just stick with me! Again, sorry about the wait for those of you who are still reading this story. Also sorry for any typo's and such as well, I don't feel like I'm writing my best lately.

 **CHAPTER 3:**

Chloe was making her way down the stairs of the Bella's house deep in thought. She knew she needed to explain to the other girls what was going on as soon as possible but she couldn't help but drag her feet. The red head didn't know how they would handle the epidemic news, it was completely crazy to even think about. If Chloe hadn't seen the news earlier and spoken to Beca, she wouldn't believe it herself. Stacie had done alright when she told her what was going on which was _amazing_ , but there were bound to be some... bumps with the other Bella's. The red head couldn't always tell how they would react to things considering they were all just so, different. Of course Chloe loved them just the way they were and wouldn't change a thing. They were _her_ weirdo's afterall.

With a deep breath Chloe stepped off the last stair softly and made her way to the living room. Before she could get there Fat Amy burst around the corner and almost trampled the ginger to death.

"Jesus Amy!" Chloe squealed, nearly jumping a foot off the ground before grabbing the feisty blonde around the shoulders. Chloe went into automatic hug mode and clamped herself around Amy in an attempt to keep her balance.

"Out of the way Ginger!" Amy cried out and tried to get out of Chloe's long arms that weren't budging from where they were placed around her. Before Fat Amy could escape from Chloe the rest of the Bella's came rushing out of the adjoining room and tackled both of the girls to the ground, ignoring Chloe's plea of "what the heck ar-" before all the girls hit the wooden floor in the wide hallway with a dull thud.

"Amy you are not going sick people hunting!" Roared Cynthia Rose as she locked the crazed Australians legs in place with her arms.

"But I'm the best zombie hunter in Tasmania!" Amy complained loudly back to the rest of the Bella's who were all mumbling _a lot_ of discouraging things at the larger girl.

"I'm doing you Americans a public service why are y-" The blonde was cut off by Cynthia Rose who was sounding a bit out of breath.

"They're people _Amy_ , not zombies. We don't kill people, the hell is wrong with you" The dark skinned girl argued with the blonde, readjusting her grip on her friends legs to lay more of her weight on them as they continued to wiggle underneath her.

Amy replied quickly and rolled her eyes at the other girls explanation. "People who bite other people with their _teeth,_ I'm pretty sure are zombies. I would know, I'm the expert here!" The blonde chomped her own pearly whites when she mentioned teeth right next to Chloe's ear, causing a shudder to run down the gingers back.

"They're definitely Homo Coprophagus Somnambulus" Lilly whispered, causing all the girls to cease talking and glance up at her in question. The other Bella's didn't remember Lilly following them out of the living room after Amy. The girls had surprisingly heard the dark haired girl speak, they just had no idea what the hell she said (which was normal at this point). Lilly being Lilly didn't bother to explain herself and just looked down at the girls from her position on Flo with wide eyes. Flo had flung herself over Fat Amy's stomach when the Bella's attempted to stop the blonde and Lilly was perched on Flo's back. The Asian girl looking incredibly comfortable resting Indian style on her friend, so comfortable in fact that the Bella's weren't sure if Lilly was actually helping them or if that just looked like a good spot for her to sit.

"Oh my god you aca-bitches are _crushing_ me. LIVING ROOM, NOW!" Chloe all but screeched in exasperation at the group of girls, taking advantage of the sudden silence. Elbows, knees and boobs were digging into her unpleasantly and she was struggling to breathe at this point. Fat Amy stilled at the sound of Chloe's command voice, she rarely ever heard the older girl use it so the blonde knew she was in serious shit if it made an appearance. Chloe wasn't their official captain anymore but she might as well have been co-captain with how her and Beca managed the group.

Chloe lay on the floor for a moment, tossing an arm briefly over her eyes after the girls had quickly clambered off of her. _And I thought Lilly was the psychotic "I'm going people hunting" Bella._ With a huff of air blown between her lips Chloe propped her arms behind her so she was in a sitting position. The Bella's had yet to leave the hallway near the front door, but quickly scampered into the living room when Chloe glared at them from her place on the floor.

The ginger pushed herself to her feet and followed after the younger girls. The Bella's had resumed their positions around the living room. Fat Amy was sprawled like a starfish in the large recliner while Flo, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose shared the sofa. Chloe didn't spot Lilly the first time but she now noticed the dark haired girl sitting on the floor between the other Bella's.

Chloe stood in the archway leading into the living room with her arms crossed, a reprimanding glare plastered on her face. Her blue eyes darted back and forth between the five girls in front of her as silence filled the room.

"Anyone care to tell me what that was all about?" Chloe questioned, raising an eyebrow at the girls. Fat Amy snicked from her spot on the other side of the room, Chloe had _mastered_ Beca's signature eyebrow raise in their four years spent in the Bella house. Chloe shot the blonde another fierce glare, which reminded the Australian that she was still in trouble and should never mess with a ginger (they had no souls so who knew what they were capable of).

"Well, uhm. It's probably my fault. I mean, maybe." Stacie mumbled from her spot on the sofa while filing her fingernails. The brunette didn't look particularly disturbed as the red heads glare turned from Amy to her.

"Well can you explain Stacie?, it's-" Chloe turned her wrist to look at her watch "four in the morning and my brain isn't exactly _working_ " the older girl grumbled, rolling her eyes at Stacie as the she continued to look totally at peace with everything.

"I was complaining to the girls how much it was going to suck not having sex, because I mean, _eww,_ I don't want to catch whatever it is on the news" Stacie gestured to the flat screen on the wall next to Chloe. The red heads blue eyes fluttered over to the screen. Chloe only now noticed it was turned on and the volume was on extremely low. It was streaming the same news channel she had been watching in her bedroom earlier.

"I mean sex is still _super_ important to me but even I have standards. And if you're gross and all sick like I am _not_ sleeping with you. There's eating someones face and then there's _eating someones face_ if you know what I mean" Stacie hummed while admiring her fingernails. "And it's not _my_ fault Cynthia Rose turned on the news after we talked" the brunette grumbled, green eyes flickering to glare at said girl who was sitting to her right.

"Oh, so you all know what's going on then? I, it's just-, I don't have to explain it then?" Chloe spoke slowly, struggling to find her words. Despite what had come after Stacie's confession, a small weight seemed to have been lifted off of the red heads shoulders as all the Bella's nodded their heads at her in confirmation.

"Aca-awesome! Pack your things, I want to be out of here by daylight" Chloe beamed a thousand watt smile at the girls while clapping her hands together. When the only movement was several raised eyebrows Chloe dropped her hands to her sides and a frown twisted her lips. _Of course it couldn't be that easy._

"What is it..." Chloe sighed as the girls continued to stare at her awkwardly.

"It's just that, you didn't really say _where_ were going Chloe. And the last time I followed you anywhere I ended up _sober,_ at a frat party" Fat Amy explained in a sad voice. The other girls, minus Stacie, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, sorry. I thought Stacie might have told you that part" the red head apologized.

"Nope'" Stacie mumbled, popping the P at the end of the word for effect. The brunette had apparently tuned back into the conversation after her fingernails passed inspection.

"Right then. So here's the plan..." Chloe went over the details of what her and Beca had talked about on the phone previously. The Bella's for the most part nodded their heads in agreement and seemed to comprehend the gravity of the situation.

"Uhm, one question?" Fat Amy raised her hand from where she was now laying prone on the living room floor.

"Go ahead?" Chloe queried back, raising both eyebrows slightly at the Australians amazing restraint from blurting her thoughts out.

"So uhm, the camp has some like super secret stash of booze right? Because there is no way in hell I'm going zombie hunting sober, there is _zero_ fun in that. _Zero._ " Amy deadpanned while making an O shape with both of her hands. The blonde stayed silent and raised an eyebrow at the ginger standing in front of her when Chloe failed to reply.

Chloe brought her palm to her face and sighed, bringing her free hand up as well she began to message her temples where she could feel an impending headache. Flo was already raising her hand to ask the next question and Stacie's was sneaking it's way into the air as well. She loved the Bella's she did, but this was going to be one heck of a long morning.

* * *

The plane Beca was on jolted in the air, hitting turbulence and waking the brunette from her brief but fitful sleep. "What the hell" Beca grumbled at no one in particular, rubbing at her forehead where it had made contact with the wall in front of her seat. Bringing her hand away from her brow she felt a sticky substance. The little bit of contact had reopened the cut that had only just begun healing. The gash could probably do with stitches, but a makeshift bandage will have to do for now. Beca raised a finger gently to her face and followed the beginning of the cut from her temple and back into her hairline. _That's gonna leave a scar. Ugh._ The brunette complained in her head before zipping open the backpack that had managed to stay in the seat next to her.

"Eveything okay up there?" Beca hollered towards the front of the plane, directing her voice at the open cockpit door.

"What? Yeah, it's just a little storm! Benji said everything was fine and for you two to go back to sleep!" Jesse called back over his shoulder. He hadn't left the co-pilots seat and now had a headset on similar to the one Benji was wearing. At the mention of Emily Beca looked to her left and found her curled up in the seat across from the DJ. The younger girl had her knees pulled up to her chest where she was resting her chin on them.

"You want some help with that?" Emily gestured with her free hand towards Beca's head wound.

"Uh, sure" the older girl replied, fishing out one of Jesse's t-shirts from the backpack she had been rummaging around in absentmindedly.

"Beca, really. We're high tech now, no more wasting clothes" Emily smirked at her older friend (and role model if she were being honest). Swinging her legs to the floor and hobbling towards the cabin Emily reached around the corner and pulled out a first aid kit that had been tucked behind Benji's seat.

"See, I _knew_ there was a reason I liked you" Beca hummed in excitement, a smile lighting up her face as pearly whites beamed at the younger girl. Maybe the scar wouldn't be so bad now if they had some antiseptic in the kit. It's not that Beca cared about that kinda thing but it would be nice to _not_ look like Frankenstein when she got back to the rest of the Bella's. That and Chloe would probably flip out if she looked anything less than one hundred percent. Last year Beca had managed to sprain her ankle pretty bad. How was _she_ supposed to know that Jesse was terrible at ice skating when she asked if he would go with her. The boy had managed to accidentally collide with her and drag her to the ground in a heap on the ice and it hadn't ended well for either of them.

Needless to say when Beca showed up to Bella's house that night Chloe's face had gone from extremely concerned to turning as red as her hair when Beca told her what had happened. Beca couldn't recall a time when she had _ever_ heard Chloe say a bad word about someone, let alone cuss anyone out. Jesse's name had gotten thrown in the gutter more times than she could count during the gingers fiery rant. Eventually Beca had gotten her friend to cool down before she could go and harm her boyfriend (because bodily harm _had_ been mentioned _several_ times). It was only when Beca mentioned that Jesse had gotten a broken wrist out of it the ginger had mumbled something about karma before returning to her normal bubbly loving self.

Chloe practically lived in Beca and Amy's room the entire time the little brunette was on crutches and refused to let the shorter girl go anywhere without some sort of escort. Said escort was usually Chloe herself. The Bella's teased them about being joined at the hip enough as it was so it _should_ have bothered her but it never did. If anyone else pulled half the things Beca let Chloe get away with she would have gotten rid of them in a heartbeat. Even Jesse knew not to hover around her like that, as did the rest of the Bella's but something about Chloe being Chloe made it okay for herin Beca's head. The only reason she had even asked Jesse to go ice skating in the first place was because she realized she hadn't been spending literally any time with him and she _might_ have felt guilty.

Shrugging, Beca was brought back to the present and focused on the younger brunette who was now standing in front of her. The girl was awkwardly maintaining her balance in the small plane but she was managing.

Emily had a mild bush on her face by the time she made it over to help the older girl, bandages in hand. The younger Bella was embarrassed at Beca's confession (even if the teasing was harmless) and avoided the navy blue eyes that followed her movements as she brought the cloth up to Beca's forehead. As Emily began dabbing at the cut the plane dropped suddenly, leaving both girls clutching at Beca's seat desperately in surprise. When the plane didn't right itself after a second like last time brown eyes met blue in concern.

"Emily put your seat belt on! We'll worry about this later!" Beca all but had to yell over the new groaning of the small plane. The younger girl managed to cross the small walkway back over to her original seat and snapped the buckle together, the first aid kit all but forgotten now. The little DJ clicked her own seat belt together and tightened the strip of fabric. The plane was still going downward and she could hear Jesse yelling something from the front cabin but she couldn't make out what it was over all this fucking noise. Beca looked out the window to her right. Before all she could see was clouds and the rain that spattered along the glass. Now... Now she could see land below them and it was slowly getting closer and closer. Blood rushed to the small brunettes ears and she closed her eyes as all the noise was drowned out. Beca could only hear her own breathing now. The plane can't crash. The plane can't crash. _The plane can't crash._ Beca breathed out slowly. _Our luck can't be that bad. There's no fucking way_.

The navy eyed girl took in a sharp breath when her hearing suddenly came back and she could hear Emily screaming. Beca's eyes snapped open and she looked at the younger Bella who was facing towards her window away from Beca. The DJ looked out her own window in time to see trees flying by next to her in a rush of green. Beca clenched her teeth together just as the tip of the wing on her side of the plane caught one of the tall pines and the poor Cessna was ripped sideways through the air. The noise was impossibly loud as different parts of the small plane screamed as they were wrenched in different directions. Shrapnel instantly found it's way inside the plane until it was flung out through small holes in the metal walls. The older Bella was slammed back into her seat as bits of the plane marred her skin. Beca couldn't even get a grip on where Emily was in all the chaos, the plane was tumbling through the air fiercely, only briefly making contact with the ground. The roof of the plane was ripped away, moonlight and sparks from the plane providing enough light for Beca to see mud and water below them.

The Cessna was making more contact with the ground now, the wing of the plane on Beca's right was all but ripped off. With the DJ's heart already in her throat she felt it drop back down into her stomach as she felt her seat belt tare. With frantic widening eyes Beca watched the wall next to her suddenly disappeared. Before she could reach for anything in the plane to hold herself in with she was tossed from the wreckage. Her body flew freely before it hit the ground with a thump. The small girl slid sideways through slick mud for several feet before coming to a stop against some shrubs. Beca was sprawled out on her stomach, an arm under her and one at her side as rain pelted her back, soaking her to the bone. Her breaths came out slowly now. A lone tear slipped out of her half lidded eyes and mixed with the dirt, rain and blood that dampened her face. Beca was unable to keep her eyes open. Slowly navy eyes disappeared and the world around her was forgotten.

* * *

"Beca! Wake up! Oh god... Beca!..."

What. The. Hell. Is. That. Noise? Beca mumbled internally, her pounding headache not happy with whoever was literally screaming in her ear. With a grunt the petite brunette rolled herself onto her back and cracked her eyes open. Jesse was hovering above her, only inches from her face. Sunlight pooled around him and showed that her boyfriend looked about as rough as she felt. Her mouth was dry as she attempted to lick her chapped lips. Jesse was still speaking. Beca had no idea what he was saying but he was looking down at her happily as he chattered away like a possessed bird. The brunette brought a hand up gingerly to the boys mouth and covered it, glaring at him as sharply as she could manage.

"Jesse. No." was all that she could croak out as he finally got the hint. Beca released him and sat up slowly, taking stock of her injuries. It didn't feel like anything was broken but her ear was pulsing like a bitch and there was definitely something _in_ her hip and it _hurt._ The Bella grunted in pain briefly before directing her attention at the man in front of her.

The brunette boy was holding out a half filled water bottle for Beca to take.

"Thanks..." The DJ mumbled before taking a large swig of the liquid.

"Jesse... What the hell happened?" Beca spoke a little more clearly now, looking around at her surroundings. Bit's of the plane they had been riding were everywhere, not to mention several trees that they had managed to take out in their crash landing.

"I...Uhh..." Jesse's face fell and he scratched the back of his head with dirty fingernails, refusing to make eye contact. Beca noticed he a long gash zigzagging up the side of it towards his palm.

"Benji passed out..." Jesse trailed off, finally letting his light brown eyes meet Beca's.

"Okay... And? Is he alright? Where's Emily?" Beca quirked her eyebrow up, wishing Jesse would just spit it out. She couldn't get him to shut up a minute ago and now suddenly he's a freaking mute. Beca's head might still feel a bit fuzzy but _Jesus,_ she could tell something was up the second Jesse rubbed the back of his head.

"I... Tried to fly the plane. There wasn't like an auto pilot or anything and the storm was like _really_ bad I guess, so I thought it might be better to try and land then keep the plane in the air..." Jesse cleared his throat as Beca glared at him, ready to throat punch the hell out of his neck. _How could he be so fucking stupid sometimes?_ "Anyways, I was trying to land on the road on the other side of these trees. Obviously _that_ didn't happen. Emily is alright, Benji... He's not doing so hot Bec's. But he's still awake and talking" Jesse shrugged his shoulders, his eyes dashing away from Beca's once again after seeing the rage in them.

"Benji said the storm wasn't that bad! If you knew how to keep the plane in the air why would you try to fucking land it! We could have tried to wake Benji back up!" Beca all but screeched at Jesse, her voice cracking. The small DJ closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples when Jesse remained silent at her outburst. _At least we're all alive_ Beca huffed to herself.

"Where's Benji at? Maybe we can find the first aid kit in this mess..." Beca sighed out, peeling her eyes open again and glancing at Jesse in defeat.

"About a ten minute walk down the creek bed that way" Jesse points with his thumb behind where he is crouched in the mud. He places his hands on his knees and pushes himself into a standing position before offering his hand to Beca. Grudgingly she accepts his gesture and slowly gets to her feet with Jesse's help. Her legs seem to be holding her up alright so Beca sets off in the direction Jesse told her to, following the trail of wreckage along the creek.

"What is it Jesse?" Beca asks a minute into their walk. Jesse had been staring at the side of her head the entire time.

"It's just... Your ear." Jesse deadpans before making a cutting motion with his hand. The shorter girl gingerly reaches up with her right hand and gently feels her ear, or lack there of. Her eyes widen in surprise. Something had sliced along the side of her head, just under her previous cut and had left a chunk of her ear missing. In Beca's state of shock she begins to laugh as a thought crosses her mind. Jesse looks at her with concern, his eyebrows knitting together as he struggles to find the humor.

"Can you imagine what Aubrey would think of this? Like, she _hated_ my ear monstrosities _._ Now I'll look like a fucking pirate!" Beca continues to chuckle, causing Jesse to quirk a smile at her and roll his eyes. The two continue their walk in silence, stepping over stones, shrubs and metal before Jesse slows his pace.

"Here..." The brief light that had been in Jesse's brown eyes fade as he steps up to a large piece of debris. Beca's eyes widen again in surprise when they step around the metal and she finds that it's actually whats left of the cockpit. The roof, windows and the propeller are missing but the rest of the inside is somewhat intact. Benji is strapped into his seat still and a long piece of shrapnel can be seen protruding through one of his legs. Beca is amazed that he's even alive with all the blood around him, let alone awake and talking to Emily who is holding his hand.

"He's so pale..." Beca can't help but mumble out as she takes a step towards him, unable to control her shock. Emily's brown eyes snap away from her boyfriend and towards Beca.

"You need to leave Beca! I won't let you do it!" The younger Bella stalks towards Beca, stopping when they are almost chest to chest. Emily holds out her arms to her sides in an effort to keep the older girl away and out of the cockpit.

"What the hell are you talking about Emily?" Beca recoils, taking a step back away from the younger girl. Emily looks just as bad as Jesse. Her clothes are stained with dirt and blood all over and bruises can be seen creeping out of her shirt and up her neck. Beca watches Emily as she glances over her shoulder at the co-pilots seat. Amazingly, Beca's axe had made it through the crash in one peace and had even been recovered with what looks like Jesse's backpack.

"I still don't know what you're talking about Emily..." Beca spoke slowly at the younger girl. Emily was standing stock still, a single tear streamed down her face.

"Emily... Please..." Benji coughed out weakly, causing Emily to close her eyes and drop her arms. The young Bella didn't move and didn't open her eyes back up, apparently frozen to the spot after Benji's odd request.

Beca glanced at Jesse who was still standing off to the side, now looking disgusted with everything, including her. He nodded once at Beca before walking back around the wreckage and out of Beca's sight. The Bella's heart began to beat a little faster in her chest. _What the fuck?_

"Beca..." Benji mumbled out, drawing the small brunettes attention to him. Walking around Emily, Beca approached the once easy going boy. Benji did his best to smile up at her, but his eyes gave away just how serious he was in this moment. He coughed again, his blood shot eyes twitching in pain.

"I need a favor..." Benji took in a deep breath again and closed his brown eyes as they attempted to roll into the back of his head. When his eyes reopened they seem changed, duller than before and white with fog. The Treble was having difficulty speaking at this point, so instead Benji glanced at his arm where he had been bitten what felt like ages ago before looking pointedly at the axe to his left.

"No Benji! I can't do whatever you're asking me to do" Beca took a shaky step away from her friend, unable to even comprehend what he was asking her to do.

"Fuck this!" Beca hit the wall that behind her, Emily was no where in site now.

Benji cleared his throat several times before speaking in a rough voice, it cracked with sadness.

"Please Beca... Jesse is my best friend. Emily is my girlfriend. And I can't... I don't want to hurt anyone..." Benji's voice broke at the end. He had always been so _gentle._ _Ihe didn't deserve this._ Beca could feel her heart breaking a little bit on the inside. After everything she'd already done, she understood why he was asking her, on a logical level at least. But he was still _her_ friend too and had been for years. Beca slid down the wall, placing her palms against her eyes and rubbing them as she sat. _What kind of fucking nightmare is this? Why the fuck won't it end. Jesus._

Beca could feel a full on panic attack brewing. How could she _kill_ her friend? _The fuck is wrong with me that I'm actually considering it? I just... I can't. I need to calm the fuck down. Think Beca. Think._

 _Chloe._

Beca took a long breath out, letting the red head flow through her mind. Chloe had always known how to calm her down. Whether she was stressing about an exam or a Bella's tournament. _Chloe_ was always there for her.

Beca was torn between wishing that Chloe was here now and that she wasn't at the same time. She needed her friends lightness. She _needed_ Chloe _..._ Chloe wouldn't have crashed the fucking plane. Chloe would have offered to _be_ here for her knowing the decision she was about to make. Jesse just walked the fuck off and didn't even warn Beca about Benji and what he wanted. At the same time Beca wouldn't want Chloe to see this, she wouldn't want this to dim anything that made Chloe _Chloe._

" _Please..."_ Benji choke whispered from his seat before he started to convulse, a seizure ripping through his body. Beca stood slowly, her thoughts ripped away from Chloe and watched Benji as he twisted in his seat one last time before going still. Stepping forward Beca reached for the axe. Standing next to her friend she gripped the wooden axe handle with sweaty palms. The axe had dried dirt all over the handle and crusted blood on the head. Beca watched Benji's stiff body with watery eyes.

Beca watched Benji's face closely as his eyes slowly opened, but no breath escaped his lips. The brown pools that were once kind and gentle were now all but gone. His eyes were a clouded white, unrecognizable now. Tears still streamed down his face from where he had been crying only moments struggled to grasp that Benji was really gone now and this, _monster_ was in his place.

The small brunette raised the heavy axe above her head and stared into the eyes of the thing that was once her friend. The zombie met Beca's gaze and with all the force the battered Bella could provide she swung the axe downward on her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, obviously I suck at updating but hey! At least I've not abandoned the story... On a side note, reviews _do_ make me update faster. Occasionally I need that little motivational push to get off my ass and write. Thank to everyone who did review, favorite, follow etc. Sorry that this story started out so dark, but I needed that for what I had in mind later which you'll probably start to notice in this chapter. Which, by the way, should make some people happy :) Sorry for any typo's etc, Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 4**

Beca was sitting outside the cockpit of the crashed plane clutching an orange box to her chest. The brunette worried the sides of it with her fingers unable to figure out what she should do next. Beca had spotted the first aid kit miraculously still attached to the metal wall when she stumbled away from what she had done. With what little mental fortitude she had left she had wrenched the thing off the wall and taken it with her. She was in shock, or at least that's what her messed up brain was telling her. When she had walked away from Benji, Beca had felt nothing but cold. Her mind had gone numb among other things. She couldn't feel the damp clothes that clung to her or the blood that was still dripping slowly from her ear and as much as she actually _wanted_ to cry no tears would come. Beca just couldn't wrap her mind around what she had done to her _friend._ Would they blame her for his death? Even though he _turned?_ A tremor ripped thought Beca at the thought. How would she tell Chloe and the other Bella's? Would they think she was a monster? Does Jesse and Emily _already_ think she's a monster?

Benji's face flashed back into the DJ's mind she snapped her eyes closed and held the box even closer, despite the fact that it hurt to do so. Beca drew in a deep breath to calm herself and refocus best she could, unwilling to let recent memories run away with her sanity. Beca wasn't in the best condition at the moment. Hell none of them were, but with each passing moment her body ached more and plane had crashed. Their fucking plane _had_ _crashed_. _Honestly what the fuck?_ Beca hadn't even seen Steven since she first fell asleep on the flying death trap. Her luck really was total shit. How the hell does someone even _get_ this much bad karma? Beca's dreams were _so_ close to coming true.

The brunette could remember how it felt when she had received that phone call at the airport. She could remember how she felt celebrating later that night with Chloe. She remembered looking into Chloe's' eyes and watching them light up in excitement _for_ her. Chloe had dragged Beca into the living room to dance with her while music had flowed through the Bella house. Bass was rattling the windows and the neighbors were complaining but the girls were _celebrating_ and Chloe wasn't going to let Beca miss a second of it. The two girls had danced for at least an hour before Beca finally dragged Chloe with her to the sofa. She was exhausted, a bit drunk and if she were being honest with her-self a bit confused. Beca and Chloe had danced before, many times actually seeing as Chloe was the only one able to get Beca onto a dance floor but this time was different, more intense. There was more touching, hands wandering and hips grinding. Sure the other Bella's were dancing around them but it felt like it was just her and Chloe in their living room. The way that Chloe looked at her, smoldering eyes and mischievous smirk had twisted something in Beca in an unexpected but _pleasant_ way. Beca wasn't sure what was going on or what she was doing but she had grinned back and turned in the red heads arms to resume their dance. The brunette had pushed her curiosities away when Chloe had turned and grabbed both of Beca's hands on the sofa, her thoughts forgotten.

Chloe had been _so_ proud of Beca; the ginger had proceeded to rain compliments on the little DJ creating a massive blush in the younger girl. Beca had excused herself from Chloe after that unable to handle any more of the attention her friend had no shame in giving her. When she walked out of the room she stopped in the doorway for a moment to watch the Bella's. Most of the girls were still dancing, Fat Amy was hitting Flo with a pillow and Chloe was still on the couch where Beca left her. The ginger was still smiling at Beca, her smile was filled with absolute joy and her eyes were lit up like Christmas lights. Beca swore her heart stopped for a moment and her brain froze. The brunette shook her head lightly and gave a soft smile back before retreating to her room for the night.

Beca's mind returned to the present only to find that she was holding the box tightly now, her knuckles turning white at the memory. _Would Chloe still be proud of me now? Would she ever look at me like that again? What even_ was _that anyways?_

Beca opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh before releasing her grip on the box and letting it tumble to the dirt. She still had to get to the camp and meet up with Chloe if she wanted an answer to her questions. Beca also owed it to Jesse and Emily to make sure they were safe at Aubrey's. After all, being in L.A. in the first place was her fault. Running a hand through her loose tangled locks she rested her elbows on her knees.

Jesse and Emily were coming back, the crunch of dirt and brush being moved aside alerted Beca to their presence as they walked out of the woods. Emily was using a large branch as a crutch while Jesse had his backpack hung on his shoulders and was holding another one in his hands. Beca watched as Jesse's eyes trailed over her before resting on the axe that lay by her side with dried blood on it. She hadn't even realized she still had it with her. The brunette boy's shoulders squared and his hands clenched into fists before he tossed the bag he was holding onto the ground in front of Beca.

"Found a backpack, and Steven." Jesse huffed and grimaced as he looked anywhere but at the little DJ. Jesse's arm was still bleeding; streams of red ran between the knuckles of his fist and he looked pale.

"Jesse…. He's?" Beca murmured glancing between the two that stood in front of her before her eyes landed on Emily. The younger girl only nodded at Beca before lowering herself to the ground and sliding the orange box next to her.

"You did it then Beca?" Jesse all but whispered as he took a seat next to Emily. Beca nodded her head slowly, this time being the one unable to keep eye contact. The small brunette propped her chin up with her hand and stared off into the forest, unwilling to focus on what she had done again. The sun was high into the sky now; she guessed it was around four or five in the afternoon. The clouds from last night were starting to return and no doubt it would rain again. Beca's navy eyes glanced at the girl in front of her who was struggling to wrap Jesse's arm with a bandage.

"Here, let me-" Beca was cut off by Jesse's sharp glare and mumbled yet resounding _no._ Beca flinched as if she'd been slapped. Jesse was still glaring at her as she struggled to her feet. _I guess he_ does _think I'm a monster now. Solves that question._

* * *

"I'm going to see how far the road is…." The DJ trailed off as she began to walk away from her small group, throwing the backpack Jesse had dropped around her shoulders.

When Beca was far enough away to not be seen, she dropped to her knees near the creek that Jesse had found her by. The mud covered backpack she held was heavy, or at least to her tired body it was and she let the bag slide to the ground. Dipping her hands in the clear running water in front of her she brought the liquid up to her face and washed some of the dirt off. Beca continued her bird bath, rinsing her hair, washing her arms, even running her hands over her clothes to get off some of the mud that clung to her.

Taking stock of her injuries, the worst was the damage to the side of her head and the gash that was across her hip. She had some dark bruising on her legs, arms, ribs and well everywhere but she considered it minor compared to what could have happened. And while it was hard to breathe at times and she would occasionally feel nauseous she was _alive_ and moving. Beca pulled up her shirt lightly, examining the damage done. The gash that ran from her pelvic bone up her side to her ribs looked deep and was still bleeding at least a little bit. Beca paled when she realized there was something in it. Taking a deep breath in and holding the object by a corner the DJ grabbed whatever it was and pulled out a small piece of shrapnel. Tears threatened to escape her eyes because of the immense burning sensation but with several more breaths she was able to get herself back under control. The burning had subsided into a dull ache but the wound had resumed its bleeding. "Well this shirt is fucked…" Beca mumbled as she slid the flannel off her shoulders. A large piece was missing from it, it had numerous holes and she wasn't even going to count all the stains. Maybe she could find something in the bag to wrap around her stomach and put on over the fairly gross black t-shirt she still had on.

Pulling the backpack to her side, the small brunette used her hands to wipe the dirtied fabric. Quirking an eyebrow, Beca was pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually her bag that she had packed in the hotel. Her heart began to beat faster as she fumbled with the zipper of the bag, a thought entering her mind. The plan of finding a clean shirt was suddenly forgotten.

"Please don't be broken… Please!" Beca whisper yelled to her-self as she pulled a black phone from her bag. The other things she packed had felt fairly dry which gave her hope. _The screens not even cracked!_ The DJ smiled despite the situation as she brushed her thumb across the screen and held the power button down. The phone flickered to life and Beca couldn't hold back her grin.

The brunette's eyes traced over the screen and her smile faded into a light grimace. Twenty seven missed calls and fifteen new text messages from Chloe.

By some miracle Beca had service where they had crashed and as much as Beca wanted to call Chloe, like now, she needed to find out where she was at first. According to google maps she was… Beca gasped as her current location popped onto the screen. _No freaking way._ Jesse had crashed the plane in Tennessee. Not only had he crashed the plane here in the mountains, they were pretty close to Georgia. This meant they were close to _Chloe_.

Beca opted to skip reading the messages, she wanted, no _needed_ to hear Chloes voice _._ She needed to make sure Chloe was okay, because if Chloe wasn't okay... Beca didn't know what she would do. Since she first picked up that axe getting to see Chloe again was always in the forefront of her mind pushing away the bad things. Pressing the call button on her phone the brunette rocked back off her knees so she was sitting on her feet. Not even two rings later the call was answered and Beca felt nothing but elation as Chloe's voice filled her head.

"Beca! Oh my god why didn't you pick up your phone before? Where have you been? Are you okay what's going on? It's been like a whole day since we spoke! I thought you were dead Beca! What the hell-" Chloe rambled, obviously relieved that her best friend was calling her but peeved at being worried for so long.

"Chloe…" Beca suddenly didn't know what to say. The brunette was smiling and couldn't begin to describe how she was feeling at just hearing her friend's _voice_. She felt like she did when Chloe had danced with her, but it was _different somehow_. Maybe the Bella's knew something she didn't? The girls, well mostly Amy liked to tease her by saying that if Beca wasn't with Jesse she should get with Chloe. That statement was of course always followed by lewd hand gestures but... Even if Beca were into girls Chloe was _way_ out of her league, or at least that's what she always joked back. Not to mention the fact that _yes_ she had a boyfriend. _Probably not any more.._.

Closing her eyes Beca took a deep breath and focused. She's been easily distracted lately and now was _not_ the time to speculate on her relationship with Chloe.

"Hey Chlo' I'm good, we're good, uh… It's good to hear your voice Chloe… We're close, we just, uh…" Beca trailed off as a thought struck her, she also smacked herself internally for her confession to Chloe. The brunette pushed herself to her feet and slung the backpack over her shoulder. Walking towards the hill in front of her Beca began to climb, making her way towards the road she originally set out to find.

"Uh, what? Beca? Seriously are you _okay_? You don't _sound_ like you're okay. _Where are you Beca._ " Chloe emphasized from her side of the phone. The ginger paced back and forth in her cabin. The Bella's had arrived at camp earlier that day and most of the girls were still unpacking. Chloe cradled the phone with both hands like it was something precious. She had been so worried about Beca and the others after she hadn't heard from them. "I need you to be okay…" Chloe whispered to herself so quietly Beca couldn't hear it.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine-" Beca huffed out the last bit, her breathing becoming pained as she climbed the hill that had become ridiculously steeper.

"Did you make it to Aubreys? How are the girls? Was it bad at Barden?" The DJ questioned, pushing branches away from her face.

"Safe and sound Beca, I mean, there were some uh… Hiccups along the way but we're totally fine. Barden wasn't too bad when we left but I don't think it will stay that way… The Trebles came too. Ugh. And before you say anything, Amy told Bumper, naturally, and he told the Trebles but I made sure _none_ of them were sick. Just like you said." Beca chuckled lightly to herself; she could picture Chloe in her head rolling her eyes at describing the whole situation. No doubt the Bella's had created some scene and if- _when_ she got back to them Beca made a mental note to ask about it.

Beca finally made it to the top of the freaking mountain she was climbing and grabbed onto the guardrail blocking her from the road. Hoisting herself onto the metal the brunette let her legs dangle on each side. Despite feeling her spirits lifted after hearing Chloe's voice, the DJ had a frown creep its way back across her face. The road was _deserted._ They might have crashed near a road at least but it was in the middle of _nowhere._ Beca hadn't thought to check the map on her phone for the nearest town but from her view of the rundown looking two way road there wasn't one anywhere close.

"Beca?" Chloe questioned quietly. Her friend had been so quiet. Well, she was _always_ quiet but something wasn't _right_. Chloe might lead most of their conversations but Beca would at least participate in them and laugh when she said something funny. When it came to Beca Mitchell, Chloe was like a connoisseur of the younger woman's emotions. Chloe _always_ knew when something was bothering her and now wasn't any different.

"Fuck!" Beca burst out, dropping off the rail and tossing her bag onto the ground. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" The DJ thought maybe, just _maybe,_ they could catch a ride, steal a car or _something_ and be able to get to the camp when Jesse had mentioned there was a road. She only had one more option and she didn't know if she could do it, if she could _ask_ it. Beca knew that this was her idea in the first place, steal a plane and get her friends to safety at Aubrey's camp but…. How could she pick between walking _miles_ with an injured Jesse and limping Emily _and_ asking Chloe to come and get them?

"Beca, seriously you're freaking me out. _What is wrong?_ Tell me. Please." Chloe practically begged. The older girl felt helpless. Dropping ungracefully onto the mattress behind her the ginger ran a hand through her hair. Even from this distance she could feel the gears in Becas head grinding away.

"I don't know what to do Chloe… I… On one hand I need to keep you _safe..._ But we also need some help. After all the decisions I've made recently, I can't make this one Chlo'." Beca sighed in defeat; she had to let Chloe make this decision. The brunette knew deep down that this was her best chance at saving Jesse and Emily. Beca just wasn't so sure that _she_ deserved to be saved.

"Whatever you need Beca, you know I'll do it." Chloe hummed, relieved that Beca had finally mentioned at least a little bit of what was bothering her.

"Chloe, I don't… Ugh. Just let this be your decision and think about it. I don't want anyone else getting hurt-". Beca cut herself off, flinching as her actions earlier that day flashed through her mind.

"Anyone else getting hurt? Beca, what's real-" Beca cut her friends sentence short.

"Chloe, I'm going to send you a text with our location. We're… Kinda stuck on the side of the road and need a ride but if it's too far or if things are too bad _turn back_. I don't want you to risk it okay? Please Chlo'? And if you don't want to leave jus-" it was Chloe's turn to interrupt Beca.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Like do you honestly think so poorly of me that I would just leave you out there? _Jesus Beca._ Why didn't you just say this to begin with you know I would have driven all the way to L.A if I had to. Send me your location." Chloe huffed out in exasperation. Beca could be so freaking stubborn sometimes.

The DJ didn't respond for a moment, surprised at how disgruntled Chloe managed to sound with her while still sounding like she wasn't _that_ upset with her.

" _Now Beca_. I'm already on my way out to the van." Chloe huffed before hanging up the phone.

With shaky hands Beca sent her location to Chloe in a text message. _Please stay safe Chloe._

 **Beca: Mile marker 34, Kings Highway TN**

 **Chloe: Love you Beca, see you in a few hours.**

 **Beca: You too Chloe, be careful and remember what I said.**

 **Chloe: Yes mom. xo**

Beca stuffed her phone back into the backpack that had been discarded onto the pavement. _That girl is going to be the death of me_ the brunette mumbled to herself. She loved Chloe, she did, but the ginger had literally no concern for her own safety. It got so bad once that when Chloe thought her nodes were coming back she refused to go to the doctors and Beca literally had to drag her away from practice and drive her there. When they got to the hospital Chloe had _still_ refused to go inside. It wasn't until one of the nurses came out and helped _escort_ her inside that Chloe complied. It turned out that it wasn't nodes, just a sore throat but _still._

After speaking with Chloe on the phone, Beca had changed her clothes and wrapping a shirt around her waist before slowly making her way back to the crashed plane. Beca shared her good news with Jesse first who had nodded his head at Beca and began to collect their things. He still refused to make eye contact. Emily seemed to be a little more grateful; hope filled her eyes as she gave Beca a light smile and a muttered thank you.

* * *

The trio of singers had made it to the road just as the sun was setting. It was a difficult task; both Jesse and Beca had to help Emily up the steep hill. It required some team work and was the only time Jesse spoke with Beca on somewhat friendly terms since he found her after the crash. Beca was thirsty as all hell and her stomach hadn't stopped grumbling since they had finally had a chance to rest, she could imagine the others felt the same. The little bit of water she drank after the crash was all they had left and none of the Barden students had had anything to eat since the plane ride to L.A. Emily asked about drinking the water from the creek on the way to the road but Jesse explained to her that it wouldn't be a good idea unless it was boiled first.

Beca sighed from where she was propped up against the guardrail. It was dark now and had been lightly raining for the past hour. Thank god it was warm out or they would have frozen to death by now. Beca was exhausted, more so than she's ever been in her life. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the metal behind her. The brunette wanted so badly to sleep but every time she came close to it the horror of the past few days would flash through her mind jerking her back into consciousness. Between that and Chloe texting Beca every half hour to give updates there was no resting for the brunette.

Jesse had perched himself on the railing a few yards from Beca while Emily was laying down next to her with her head propped up on Jesse's back pack. Not a single car had passed by them in the few hours that they had been sitting by the road. Not that Beca suspected one would in the first place but it was still creepy. Chloe's first few texts had mentioned that there was literally no one on the roads and how weird it was driving through whole towns that looked abandoned.

Speaking of… Beca heard a dinging sound come from next to her. She hunched forward and pulled the phone out of the bag that was proving to be pretty water proof. Using her body and hair as an umbrella she clicked on her new messages.

 **Chloe: Almost there Bec's! Is it raining where you're at?**

 **Beca: Unfortunately Yes.**

 **Beca: Quit texting and driving Chlo**

 **Chloe: I'm not driving don't worry ;)**

 **Beca: Chloe. Who's driving?**

Beca's phone started to ring just then, she didn't want to pick it up because she was getting low on batteries, aka why she told Chloe after her first phone call to text but… She said she was close so. Beca clicked on the answer button, unable to help herself despite the dying phone.

"WAZZZ UP BITCHESSSS!-" Fat Amy screamed in Beca's ear, causing the brunette to pull the phone away from the one good ear she still had. The other one had been ringing recently.

"AMY GIVE ME THE PHONE BACK YOU. ARE. DRIVING." Chloe could be heard screaming in the background, followed by Amy's laughter.

"You worry more than a pregnant koala riding a croc. Here. You've been driving me nuts this whole time with all your _worry-_ " "Amy put your hands back on the wheel or so help me" Chloe cut in sounding exasperated. "Yeah yeah…." Amy deadpanned back to Chloe, apparently sad that her fun was over.

"Beca! So sorry about that. Uh. Yeah I'm going to hang up now AMY took the phone from me when I was trying to text you back" Chloe complained, smacking the Australian in the arm.

"What? It's not my fault. You've been staring at the damn thing since we left. I was just trying to help a sister out. How was I supposed to know you were texting the whole time unless I took the phone from you? I've been _driving_ after all." Amy explained, winking at Chloe like she knew something. Chloe rolled her eyes, clicking the end call button on her phone.

The ginger felt heat rise to her cheeks despite herself and was thankful that Beca only heard the conversation and couldn't see them. While Beca was on the receiving end of _some_ teasing about their friendship, the Bella's were relentless when it came to Chloe. Beca wasn't aware that this happened or Chloe thought for sure she would die of embarrassment. Thankfully Beca could be kind of oblivious and Chloe used that to her advantage best she could. _Besides, Beca was with Jesse. Why did the Bella's always ignore that?_

* * *

After the _odd_ phone call Beca put the device back in her lap and raised her eyebrows at it. _Glad they're still the same old weirdo's at least._

 **Chloe: Sorry about that.**

 **Beca: Don't worry about it. Anyone else come with you?**

 **Chloe: Nope, Aubrey thought it would be safer if we didn't take a lot of people.**

Before Beca could reply a set of headlights caught her attention. They were a little ways down the road still but even through the rain she could definitely tell a car was coming towards them.

 **Beca: I think I see you?**

The DJ pushed on Emily's shoulder causing the younger girl to sit up and look at her questioningly. Beca pointed in the direction of the car driving down the road. Jesse had seen it too and had walked over to the two girls from where he was perched. Beca shoved the phone into the front pocket of her wet hoodie before struggling to her feet. The brunette used the guardrail to steady herself on as she pulled the back pack onto her shoulders.

Jesse began to wave his arms above his head as a van came closer to them. The white van slowed to a stop and the doors on the side opened slowly with a whining noise. Sitting in the driver's seat at the top of the steps was Fat Amy grinning down at them.

"Well come on you wet biscuits get on!" she yelled at them over the sound of the rain hitting the blacktop. Beca didn't see Chloe at first; she was too busy being in shock that the van was in front of her. Emily was the first to climb on board with some help from Jesse, who followed behind her. While they were slowly climbing the stairs together Beca caught a dash of red out of the corner of her eye as she waited her turn. Looking up she could see Chloe at one of the windows with her palm pressed against it smiling down at Beca. The DJ couldn't contain, or explain, how thrilled she was to see Chloe. Just Chloe's smile made it feel like just _maybe_ everything would be alright now. A smile made its way across Beca's too face as she stared up at her friend, light blue eyes meeting navy.

In that moment Beca wished that Emily could go up the stairs just a _little_ faster.


End file.
